


Wine for Freedom

by MAAS33



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Reader, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Explicit Sex, Reader-Insert, Two Sides of Thranduil, no beta-we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAAS33/pseuds/MAAS33
Summary: The Reader is left with nothing but 3 bottles of wine after Smaug destroyed Laketown. Stuck in Dale with no plan and no family, she has no idea how she will survive. After all, no one needs a brewmaster right now. Fortunately, more than one individual sees value in her.-----------“A brewmaster, a vintner, and a distiller all wrapped in one package, hmm? Quite impressive for such a young girl,” Thranduil teased, tilting his head to the side as he walked around my trembling form. As he came to stand in front of me again, he nodded to himself.“Bard tells me you are orphaned.” He said it so easily.I nodded before responding. “I am,” I tried to speak clearly through my nerves.“No family, no husband, no job,” he drawled. “What ever shall you do?”
Relationships: Platonic-Bard/Reader, Thranduil/OC, Thranduil/Reader, Thranduil/You
Comments: 51
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a really short drabble that ended up being much longer than I expected. The second half of the first chapter was based on a dream I had so I will admit it is super self-indulgent. This is the hill I die on.

I had lived in Laketown all my life, but after the death of my parents, there weren’t many options for me. Many didn’t expect a woman to do more than marry and bear children, but I was determined to make a living for myself. I tried to learn to fish, but the men wouldn’t allow me to do so on their boats with the excuse being it was too much trouble to get a permit from the Master. I couldn’t sew or find anyone willing to teach me in the small town.

At a loss of what to do, I had asked Bard if he knew anyone willing to hire me for anything. He mentioned the brewmaster, Jonas, needed help. He had three sons but two were too young to help around the brewery. After much begging, Jonas agreed to let me assist him. He was grateful for the help, and was especially thankful that I was not only a fast learner, but had a knack for the craft. For the past four years, I had been training under the brewmaster in Laketown, not only learning how to make ale, but also wine and liquor alongside him and his sons. Finally, I thought life was going the way it was meant to and I couldn’t have been happier.

After Smaug had destroyed the town, Jonas had tried salvaging what was left of his home. Because of the lack of supplies and space, he had regretfully let me go unsure if he’d ever be able to utilize his trade again. His family had retreated into the remains of Dale with everyone else and left me by the shore. Not knowing what to do, I wandered aimlessly around what remained from Laketown managing to rescue a few bottles of wine that survived and floated to shore. I heard my name being called and looked up from my bottles to see Bard rushing over.

“Oh thank the gods you made it! Are your children alright?” I called out as I rose from my crouched position to meet him.

“Yes, everyone is safe. Are you alright?” He answered. I felt relief at his words knowing Bain, Sigrid, and Tilda were safe.

“Yes, I’m glad to have made it out of there,” I looked over my shoulder at what remained of home. Smoke was still visible from where we stood.

Bard looked down at the shore and saw the wine I saved. Picking up a bottle, he rolled it in his grip. “These are yours?” He questioned.

I nodded. “They survived and floated over. I’m keeping them for now. I could trade them for food. Maybe a blanket.”

Bard’s eyes raked over my soaked and tattered dress and apron with sympathy.

“Don’t worry, you can stay with us,” He decided as he picked up the crate I’d been putting the bottles in.

“I don’t want to be a burden. I can find somewhere...” I tried to argue, but he would have none of that.

“Y/n, please,” he countered, “You are no burden. We have supplies for tonight and I don’t feel comfortable leaving you alone.” He paused for a moment. “Did Jonas make it?”

I nodded in response. “His whole family, luckily.”

“And you didn’t go with them?” I knew he was genuinely curious because almost everyone knew I had grown close with the family in my time working with him and his children.

“The future is uncertain and he has his family to care for. I’m an adult. I can take care of myself if I have to.” I tried pulling the crate into my own arms but Bard refused to let go.

“You are not a burden,” he repeated. “We’ve holed up in one of the buildings. It still has a roof. Bain and I will salvage what we can. I ask that you stay with my daughters while we’re out.”

“Thank you, Bard,” I relented and followed him to one of the buildings in the middle of Dale.

The next morning, I awoke between Sigrid and Tilda across from Bain still wrapped in his blanket. I sat up and wrapped mine around the girls. Tilda stirred as I stood back from them. I silently cursed. I hadn’t wanted to wake the children, but I desperately needed some fresh air. Everything that had happened seemed like a blur and I needed to plan my next move. I couldn’t stay with Bard’s family forever as much as I adored them. Bard already had enough to bear on his own. I wouldn’t allow him another burden.

“Where are you going?” Sigrid mumbled sleepily. “Da said to stay here.”

“Just outside. I won’t go far,” I promised.

Seemingly accepting my answer, her head lolled back as she fell back into sleep. I smiled down at her as she curled around Tilda’s smaller form and made my way to the door. I slipped outside shading my eyes from the bright sun. The sharp wind bit at my skin causing me to violently shiver. Pulling my coat tighter around me I walked down toward the center of town looking for Bard.

Suddenly, a white horse turned the corner down the tight alleyway and I slammed myself against the wall to avoid being trampled. Gasping for breath, I looked up as the rider, whom I now realized was an elf, stopped right in front of me.

“My apologies,” he nodded his head before continuing down the path, albeit slower. I watched him ride away still shocked that I was nearly run over. Confused as to what an elf was doing in Dale, I rushed to the square and found more elves amidst carts full of food being handed out to chaotic crowd. Pushed from my original spot as the crowd thickened, I made my way up a set of stairs to continue my search for Bard. I spotted him at the forefront of the group speaking to who I assumed was the Elven king who looked absolutely regal and intimidating upon his elk. His eyes were sharp as they glanced over at the crowd eagerly accepting his aide, face remaining neutral in the chaos.

I scrambled back down the steps and waited off to the side trying to get Bard’s attention. After a few minutes, he came to me with a sack of supplies the elves had brought.

“Take these back to the children and stay there.” He had a grim look on his face which made my stomach clench in dread.

“Bard, what’s going on?” My voice conveyed my worry.

He shook his head in frustration. “There may be war, but I am hoping to avoid it if possible. Go back to the house, and tell no one of what we have spoken of. I will be there as soon as I can.”

Still worried, but trusting Bard, I hurried back to his children evading their questions about their father and the elves. Night fell quickly and the children and I sat huddled around a small fire Bain made. I had Tilda in my arms trying to keep her small body warm. I made sure they ate, but saved enough to ration out so they would not go hungry in the ensuing days. I did not know how long the elves would help.

“Y/n, where is Da?” Tilda questioned me as she sat in my lap.

“He’s with the Elven king. Probably still discussing how much longer they’ll aid us.” I spoke confidently even though I was worried about everything. The thought of war lingered in the back of my mind. How much more loss could we take?

“If they’re here to help us, why did they bring weapons?” Bain muttered angrily.

As I was about to respond, Bard walked through the door. He was breathing heavy as if he had run from the elves’ camp to the house.

“Da!” His children ran from their spots, blankets falling onto the floor, as their arms wrapped around him. I could hear Tilda sniffle as she began to cry and so I went over to comfort her.

“Y/n,” Bard interrupted my movements. “Where is the wine?”

I stopped and then walked to the crate pulling the three bottles out.

“They’re here. Do you need them?” I brought them over to him.

“Yes, thank you. King Thranduil loves his drink. He’s run low. I offered him what he had. I’ll return shortly,” he spoke to his children and took the bottles from my arms. They reluctantly let go of him rushing back to grab their blankets they had dropped.

“I know you were planning to barter these,” he whispered to me. “I will repay you for them.”

Shaking my head, I refused. “You’ve already helped me. I want nothing in return.”

He smiled warmly in thanks but I felt he’d try to return the favor anyway.

I expected Bard to return later, long after his children drifted off, but I was surprised when not twenty minutes later he was standing in the door way again. Before I could ask him if everything was alright, he gestured for me to follow him outside. I settled his children before heading to the opened door. There was an elf standing outside the house, the same one that nearly ran me down earlier. He was stoic, like earlier, and his presence unnerved me. Bard quickly pulled me over to him so that we were a few steps away from the elf and facing the door. His worried look did nothing to ease my nerves.

“The wine you had. You did make it, correct?” I nodded dumbly. His face didn’t change.

“The King wants to see you,” his voice was hushed. He set his hands on my shoulders and gripped them tightly.

After a beat, I gasped out, “Why?!” I was absolutely terrified. Had I displeased him? The King had to know we were limited in supplies. It was not like we had Dorwinion wine laying around for him. Bard looked behind me before answering as I felt someone step behind me.

“My lady, we must make haste. King Thranduil is not a patient man.” The elf said. “I am to take you to him now.”

“Bard?” Nervous I turned back to him silently asking if he was coming as well.

“I have to stay with the children,” he responded. He gently urged me toward the elf. “Feren will escort you there. Don’t worry,” he whispered the last part.

Reluctantly I followed Feren to the elves’ camp that was erected in a field near the ruins of Dale. I realized I must look a mess after the ordeal we’d been through and I spoke my concerns as we approached the largest tent in the center of the camp. I knew King Thranduil must be in there.

“I am not dressed properly,” I looked down at the shredded ends of my dress, stained with dirt and soot. At least I was dry now.

Without turning to me, Feren responded. “King Thranduil knows of the struggles your people have recently faced and is prepared to see you as you are.”

If I could possibly feel worse, I would. Self-consciously, I started rubbing at my face just in case I had any dirt smudged there. Feren noticed, but said nothing.

We stopped at the flap of the tent where two guards were stationed. Feren spoke to them. He put up a hand for me to wait and then entered the tent. I could hear him speak, but could not make out what he was saying. It was probably Sindarin which I couldn’t understand anyway. Someone else responded and the brunette elf opened the flap back and motioned for me to enter.

Walking into the tent, I was taken aback at how ridiculously ornate everything was. All this comfort for a few days away? My mind was so shaken I didn’t realize Feren was announcing me to the King who sat lounging in his chair staring at me amused. I had already seen him from afar, but this close I could see just how handsome and intimidating he was. He was, by far, the most ethereal being I had ever laid eyes on and I felt my heart race just looking at him. The self-conscious feeling returned and I looked down at my feet to hide my reddened cheeks.

“Leave us,” Thranduil waved his hand and Feren bowed before exiting the tent. Unsure of what to say or do, I just stood there in silence afraid of embarrassing myself further.

“Are you the brewmaster of Laketown?” He asked.

“No, your majesty,” I said softly, still unable to look directly at him.

“No?” He hummed to himself. “Have they sent a tavern maid then?” He was insulting me, but what could I say in retaliation to a king? I decided to just answer honestly and plainly while I was in his tent.

“No, your majesty. I was not the brewmaster, but I trained with him.”

“I see, so you did make this wine then?” He gestured to the table next to him where one of the three bottles Bard had taken sat next to an ornate goblet. Thranduil lifted it to his lips and took a long sip. The sight made me swallow hard.

“Is it not to your taste, your majesty? I apologize as this was all the wine we salvaged from the brewery.”

He held up his hand to silence me and took another sip, still watching me. “How long have you trained?”

“Four years,” I summoned the courage to look at him. His eyebrows drew together as he examined me and I fought the urge to look away again.

“You worked in a brewery. Can you make ale as well?” He took a long sip of the wine after asking.

“Yes, that is what we mostly brew and I also make a wicked cider.” I smiled fondly remembering the recipe I’d been working on before Smaug burned the town.

“Wicked cider?” Thranduil sounded amused again and I immediately stumbled over a “Yes, your majesty”.

“Anything else?” He set the goblet back down on the table.

“We were a small brewery so we made all the alcohol for the town. I can make liquor as well out of, well, out of a few things.” I finished hoping he wouldn’t ask any more questions. I just wanted him to explain what he wanted me here for. I opened my mouth to ask, but couldn’t manage to get the words out.

He silenced me again when he stood from his pseudo-throne and towered over me. My head tilted up to meet his gaze. My gods, he was tall.

“A brewmaster, a vintner, and a distiller all wrapped in one package, hmm? Quite impressive for such a young girl,” Thranduil teased, tilting his head to the side as he walked around my trembling form. As he came to stand in front of me again, he nodded to himself.

“Bard tells me you are orphaned.” He said it so easily.

I nodded before responding. “I am,” I tried to speak clearly through my nerves.

“No family, no husband, no job,” he drawled. “What ever shall you do?”

Sitting back down, he grabbed his goblet again. After another long sip, he spoke again.

“You know why we are here, do you not?”

“War,” I whispered.

“Indeed, I have come for something that belongs to me and once I have it, we shall return to Mirkwood. You will come with us,” he stated.

I sputtered in disbelief at what just passed through his lips. He smirked at my antics. I was beginning to think he liked making fun of me.

“I am in need of a proper brewmaster and now that Laketown is gone, I will need a vintner as well. You will return to Mirkwood with us,” he paused his explanation. “Unless you’d rather stay here.”

I did not know if I would ever feel at home in Mirkwood, but the king was giving me an opportunity I could not pass up. I had no plans and nothing left in Dale so I didn’t hesitate to give him my answer.

“It would be my honor to serve you, King Thranduil,” I lowered my head respectfully.

“Well now that that is settled, you may leave. I will send for you before we ride to Mirkwood,” he stopped to call out in Sindarin. Feren appeared in the entrance of the tent and bowed.

“Feren will escort you back. Do not leave the city, Lady y/n.” He waved us away and I followed my escort back to the building I was staying in. I thanked the elf as he left and entered the building. The children were asleep, but Bard quickly rose from where he was seated.

“Are you alright?” He was clearly worried.

“Yes, I’m alright,” I began. “King Thranduil has asked me to return to Mirkwood with the elves.”

Bard looked at me in disbelief. I explained everything that had transpired between the king and I as well as my fears of the future in Dale and becoming a burden.

“He is not forcing you to go, is he?”

I shook my head. “No, I swear. He may not have offered the choice, but I want to go,” I explained.

“There are no humans in the forest, y/n. Will you be alright around all the elves? They rarely tolerate outsiders,” He argued.

Shaking off his doubt, I reassured him that I was happy use my craft. “I just hope the elves like what I make,” I joked.

“King Thranduil seems to,” Bard pulled me deeper into the room so that we could rest. Making my way to where his girls were, I settled down next to them, pulling the extra blanket over myself. I looked over to Bard who was lying next to Bain.

“Goodnight, Bard,” I whispered. “And thank you for everything.”

“Goodnight, y/n,” he whispered back.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The children and I had barely escaped the ensuing chaos of the battle. The girls and I had hid after being saved by Bard. I couldn’t believe we were living through this nightmare. Tilda’s little hangs clung to my dress and I held her tightly in return. Sigrid was pulled up against my side. After what felt like hours, the battle was over and we walked out to see just what carnage it had brought. The girls and I continued on the path towards the building we had been staying in and I was pleased to see it was still standing. After ushering them inside, we sat and waited huddled together.

Not long after, Bard ran through and pulled his children to his chest. Bain was with him and I started to sob into my hands. I was so grateful they had survived. A fire was started and Bard once again left to speak with Thranduil. I stayed up watching over the children, afraid that if I closed my eyes, the orcs would be running through the city again.

When Bard returned, two elves accompanied him. I recognized Feren, but the other was a female I had never seen before. She bowed her head in greeting and handed me a bundle of clothing. As I looked it over, I realized it was travel attire. I nodded my head and silently entered an abandoned part of the building to quickly change into the leggings and tunic. I thought about wrapping my dress back up, but it was so ruined with blood and dirt, I just left it crumpled on the ground and returned to where they waited for me.

“I wish you the best,” Bard said as I approached. He pulled me into a hug and I quickly returned it as I began to tear up. “Thank you for watching over them,” he smiled.

“And thank you for watching over me, King Bard,” I teased so I wouldn’t feel so sad leaving. “I don’t want to wake them. Please tell them I will miss them,” I said, releasing him from my hold. “I wish you and your children all the happiness in the world.”

Feren led me over to the white horse he nearly ran me down with. I placed my foot in the stirrup and pulled myself up into the saddle. I nearly yelped when the elf slid into the seat behind me causing the female elf to snicker as she mounted her bay mare. I wasn’t expecting him, but then again there were only two horses. I felt lucky they weren’t making me walk.

His hands gripped the reins, effectively trapping me between his arms. My body tensed as I felt his chest against my back.

“Again I apologize, my lady,” he spoke as we started back towards the camp. “We lost many horses to the battle.” I felt him lean his head closer to my ear. “And this way, I will be sure not to trample you,” he chuckled softly.

Laughing along with him, I relaxed and let him lead on until we reached the camp. The tents were already packed up leaving no trace of the elves. The other elf with us spoke to Feren in Sindarin before riding ahead to catch up to the remaining group ahead. We rode at a slower pace, but caught up eventually nevertheless. I took one last look at Dale and knew I would miss what was left of home, but I couldn’t help but look forward to what awaited me in Mirkwood.

**1 year later**

Galion, the king’s steward, strolled into the cellar, eyes roaming around the converted brewery for me. My eyes caught his from the top of the tank.

“What can I do for you, Galion?” I called down to him with a smile on my face.

“Good evening, Lady y/n. King Thranduil requests your presence for dinner,” he explained.

Confusion crossed my face as I descended the steps to stand in front of the tall elf. Galion was one of the few elves I interacted with as the impromptu brewmaster Thranduil acquired. It was not that they disliked me, although I was certain some of them were wary of me. Mirkwood elves were not used to humans after all. I tended to hole up in the cellar most of the day, so I rarely saw anyone outside of the palace staff and a handful of guards that patrolled the area.

As if Galion read my mind, he responded with, “He did not say why, but he asked that you be there.”

I shook my head. It was unusual for Thranduil and myself to cross paths in the palace, but I had been invited to dine with him before on several occasions. He seemed lonelier now that the prince had left and I supposed he was starving for company.

I sighed knowing I’d have to go get ready soon if I wanted to be on time. I had just started working on a new recipe and I hated leaving anything unfinished. With another long sigh, I headed toward a shelf that held my more experimental varieties of wine and liquor. My fingers grazed over the labels until I found what I was looking for. I grabbed the dark bottle and handed it to Galion as we started up the stairs.

“Let me know what you think of this one,” I said making my way up to my room. Galion followed beside me.

“Thank you, mellon. I’m sure Elros and I will enjoy it. Is this the one you made with the berries from the gardens?” He rolled the bottle in his hand appreciatively.

I confirmed with a nod. Galion and another elf, Elros, had quickly become my unofficial tasters when I arrived a year ago. Rather, they volunteered for the opportunity without provocation. They approved everything I sent to Thranduil because, as Galion put it, they knew his taste best. The two of them, aside from my maid, Calanthe, were the ones I felt most comfortable around, though Feren wasn’t far behind. I later learned he was not as stoic as he seemed, and enjoyed visiting with him when I got the chance.

Galion left me at my door and I found Calanthe already inside preparing a dress for me from my closet. King Thranduil was generous enough to provide me with a large wardrobe after I settled in. Calanthe had also been assigned to serve me as well as teach me the language, although my lessons were not progressing as fast as anyone hoped.

“There you are,” she smiled at me. “Does this suit you for this evening?” She gestured to the dress laying on my bed.

“It’s beautiful,” I said as I ran my fingers over the silky material. The deep red was rich in color and I couldn’t wait to get it on.

“Ah, ah,” Calanthe chided. “Bath first.” She pointed you the adjoining bathroom. I laughed as I followed her directions and saw she had already drawn the bath for me.

After bathing, she helped me pull the red silk on and fix the corset in the back. The sleeves’ seam was opened from the shoulder and closed at the wrist showing the skin of my arms. The corset accented my waist, though it was hard to breathe. I preferred to wear my shorter dresses with tights when I was in the cellar but I supposed that would be inappropriate for dinner with the Elven king.

She sat me down at the vanity and braided my hair for me since mine never came out nice enough. Even after a year of living with the elves, and practicing on Calanthe’s deep blonde mane, I still hadn’t mastered the skill and was teased for my crooked plaits. Calanthe made two on each side and joined them behind my head.

“I would do something more intricate, but we are going to be late.” She moved so I could rise from the seat.

“You did a beautiful job as always, mellon.” I smiled at her and allowed her to exit the room ahead of me.

The material swept across the floor as I followed Calanthe to the dining room. The guard nodded at us and opened the door for me to enter. Thranduil was already seated at the head of the table dressed in silver robes and a matching circlet rather than his crown. As I approached he gestured for me to join him, a servant pulling the chair next to him for me.

I bowed in greeting. “Good evening, Aran nin. I thank you for inviting me to join you.”

“I was beginning to think you’d declined my invitation.” He teased. One of the servants came and filled my glass with wine as I sat down.

“I apologize, Aran nin. Galion caught me working on a new blend and I was hesitant to leave it,” I explained.

He hummed and sipped at the wine. I did the same and blinked in surprise as it hit my tongue.

“This is...” I began as I stared at the dark liquid in my glass.

“The wine you gave Galion. Yes, I decided I’d like to be the first to try it. Your skills have definitely bloomed since your time in Laketown.” Another sip and the servant was refilling his glass. I suddenly recalled Bard’s words about him enjoying his drink and smiled as I took another sip.

“I’m sure you have another bottle to give him, though, I think he and Elros could use a break as your tasters. I’d hate for them to enjoy it while they’re on duty.” Thranduil’s words dripped with sarcasm.

I covered my mouth as I giggled. I knew exactly how those dwarves had escaped the dungeons a year prior having heard some of the guards tell the story more than once. The king chucked softly at my own reaction.

“So, King Thranduil, why invite your brewmaster for dinner? I’m sure you are not lacking in good company.” Again, he smiled into his glass.

“I quite enjoy your company,” he drawled out.

“Surely you jest! I was under the impression you tolerate me because of my talent.” I playfully argued. He seemed to be in a good mood today which made me want to indulge his teasing just a bit.

Thranduil scoffed with a smile still gracing his face. “If anyone else spoke to me that way, they’d be in the dungeon. So, little one, I’d say I more than tolerate you despite your behavior. Besides, you are one of the few I can trust to be honest with me.”

“If you ask me for the truth, why should I lie to you?”

“Even if the truth upsets me?”

“I believe if I upset you, I wouldn’t live to see the next day so at least my suffering would be short lived.” I replied with a cheeky smile.

“You are too cruel, Hiril vuin.”

“My apologies, Aran nin.”

Another chuckle left him. He raised a hand and the servants brought out several plates piled with simmered rabbit and various roasted vegetables. I waited for Thranduil to serve himself first before I followed suit. We shared polite conversation over the meal, but I was still curious as to the real reason why he invited me.

“You still haven’t told me the real reason why I am here, my king.”

His face fell momentarily, but he quickly composed himself. After a pause, he answered. “I wanted to speak with you about returning to Dale.”

I nearly dropped my fork at his statement. “You wish for me to return to Dale?” I was in shock.

“Most of the city has been restored. You could have a brewery set up there if you wished. Of course, I would request you still fulfill the palace orders,” he paused to look me in the eyes. “In Dale, you could be around your own people.”

Not knowing how to feel, I tried not to get overwhelmed. Before I could think about what to do or say, I said, “If you wish for me to return to Dale, then simply say so. I did not know my presence was such a bother here.”

I bit my tongue as I finished. I jested about his anger beforehand, but I knew he really did anger easily and I worried of what he’d do now that I’d spoken out like that. His hand found mine on the table, his rings cool against my skin. His thumb ran across my knuckles surprisingly gentle. The touch was surprising, but not unwelcome.

“You misunderstand, Hiril vuin. I do not wish to send you away, but if you wish to be free, know that I will let you go.”

“You would give me that choice?”

“I want to know that you stay because you wish to, not because you feel you must.”

“You saved me. I am indebted to you.” I argued. He had given me a chance at a life for myself. I never thought I’d ever be more than a girl working in a washed out brewery. Here, I had full control of the entire facility. I was free to experiment with my craft and I answered to no one but the king himself. He had given me more freedom than I ever imagined, even if I was a subject of his realm.

His voice interrupted by thoughts. “I free you from your debt. If you wish to leave, I will ensure King Bard has a place for you in Dale. You two were friends, were you not?”

“I want to stay,” I nearly shouted and then caught myself. “I want to stay here in Mirkwood until you tire of me and my skills.”

He stood at my confession. “Come with me,” he commanded. Jumping to my feet, I caught him smile gently at my actions. “Let us take a walk.”

I followed Thranduil out of the dining room and down the adjoining hallway, trying to keep up with his long strides. He was silent, but upon noticing me trying to match his pace, he slowed. I recognized the path we were taking as soon as the hallway split. After a few moments, the two of us were in his throne room at the bottom of the steps.

“Aran nin,” I began, confused as to why he’d bring me here.

“Come, y/n,” he offered his hand to me and I took it. He tucked my hand into the crook of his elbow and started ascending to his throne. I followed beside him in silence still trying to reason what we were doing here. We arrived at his throne while I was still deep in thought.

“Sit,” he released my hand as he maneuvered me to face him.

“But that is your throne,” I reasoned.

“I am well aware of what it is. Now as your king, I command you to sit.” His tone was authoritative but his gaze was playful. Shaking my head, I did as I was told and sat down on the polished wood. My hands ran over the smooth material admiring the craftsmanship. I felt intimidated by Thranduil looming over me so I looked behind him at the view from so far up.

“I can see why you like sitting here,” I said trying to fill the silence in the room. “But why am I sitting here?”

“I am rewarding you for your loyalty,” he was leaning over me now. His voice had deepened and I shivered at sound.

“By letting me sit in your throne?” I asked confused. It truly was an honor and I realized I should appreciate the gesture. Before I could explain what I meant, however, I was stopped by Thranduil’s chuckle. His gaze met mine as I watched him take a step closer to the throne, hands trailing up the edges of my dress and pushing it past my thighs. I gaped at him in shock trying to move back but his grip tightened and his dark gaze pinned me in place. He was smirking down at me and I had never felt smaller in my life. I followed his gaze as he sunk to his knees before me and ever so slowly pushed my legs apart.

“You should be grateful, meleth nin, for tonight I kneel before you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing more, but after the wonderful feedback, I finally have an idea of where I want to go with this.  
> This chapter is a lot shorter, but there will be more in the future.  
> Enjoy!

“Thranduil!” I shrieked once the shock had worn off. “My King, what-what are you doing?”

“I thought that was obvious, Hiril vuin,” he spoke against my now bare thigh.

“We cannot,” I hissed. “You are the king!”

He hummed contently, seeming to enjoy my flustered expressions. His fingers continued massaging the flesh of my thighs but moved no further. Laying his cheek against my skin, his eyes searched mine.

“If my touch is unwelcome, you must tell me, y/n. Say you do not want this.”

His voice was sending pleasant shivers down my spine, and I could not bring myself to deny either of us this pleasure, but I worried of what would happen after the fact. My eyes closed as I tried to think clearly, but that was easier said than done. I had never so much as kissed a man and now the Elven king knelt in front of me offering me what I had been dreaming about since I arrived in Mirkwood. I could not deny my attraction to him, but I also barely knew him. The call of my name broke through my thoughts and I looked down at the beautiful elf between my knees. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, I answered.

“I do not think I have the strength to say no to you, Aran nin.”

The smirk that graced his face made my stomach flip in anticipation.

“None of that, Hiril vuin. You will call out my name, and only my name. Do you understand?” He didn’t even allow me time to answer before he dove under the fabric of my dress.

I gasped and tried to wiggle out from his grasp, but his hands moved to grip my hips tightly and pulled me back against his mouth.

“Oh-OH!” I exclaimed at the unfamiliar sensation and quickly covered my mouth in embarrassment, eyes widening in surprise. There was no escape now, but I knew if I asked him to stop, he would. I, however, wanted nothing but for him to continue. I never imagined this sort of pleasure before, but it was nearly overwhelming. Biting my lip, I reached down and pulled the fabric of the dress higher so I could properly see him. I wanted so badly to run my fingers through his hair and feel just how smooth it was. Giving into my desire, I dared to pet his hair but then froze, not knowing if I was allowed to touch him. I began pulling my hand away, but he caught it without even raising his head, and drew it back to his blonde roots. Thranduil readjusted his grip over my own and forced me to grasp his hair tightly, letting out an exaggerated groan at the action encouraging me to pull harder. The deep, gravelly sound made me release the moan I was holding in, eyes rolling back into my head. He moved away to speak and I whined at the loss of contact.

“Touch all you want, meleth nin. I plan to do the same.”

___________________________________________________________________________

I was splayed out on Thranduil’s throne, legs feeling like a newborn fawn’s. My chest was still heaving and all I had done was lay back and let him do what he wanted. He had moved my skirt back into place and was standing over me, chuckling at my reaction, seemingly unaffected by the physical activity. The king pulled me to my feet, holding me steady against his body. Though he had wiped his mouth, his lips still looked wet, and I blushed hard at the sight, turning my face.

“Embarrassed, my little virgin?” Thranduil taunted playfully.

I gaped at his words, causing him to let loose another laugh.

“Did you think I wouldn’t be able to tell?” He was running his hands through my hair, smoothing out the ones that had escaped my braid.

“I did not expect you to be so crass,” I huffed indignantly.

He cupped my face with both hands, and tilted my chin up. My eyes fell to his lips, reddened and slick, and I desperately wanted to kiss him. I half expected him to when I caught him leaning down, but he tilted my head to the side so he could whisper in my ear instead.

“I am pleased to be the first one to taste you.” His breath ghosted over my skin. “And I will be the first to have you as well.”

I must have looked surprised because his brow pinched in confusion. Taking a moment, he asked. “Do you think me so terrible that I would abuse of your companionship in this way?”

Thranduil’s question silenced me and I did not know how to respond. I was not so innocent that I thought he’d choose me again. After all he was a king, but I was surprised by his concern even after the act.

“I did not say that. I am just unused to affection like that,” I gestured openhandedly to the throne behind us. “That was much unexpected but most welcome, Aran nin.”

“When it is us, you may simply call me Thranduil,” he commanded. His hands still held my face, and I felt his thumb stroke my bottom lip. His gaze dropped to my lips and then back to my eyes.

“Though I have already kissed you, will you give me permission to kiss these lips?”

His smirk was back and I wanted to wipe it off of the smug bastard, but it seemed Thranduil made me forget myself. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out, so instead I bunched up his delicate collar in my fist and yanked him down into a kiss. One of his hands wrapped itself in my hair and he pulled us even closer together.

A loud knock resounded through the throne room before Galion entered. I stepped away from Thranduil quickly, but stayed at the top of the steps next to his throne wondering just how we looked to my friend.

“Apologizes, King Thranduil, but you are needed. There has been a sighting of orcs in our woods. The guard await your orders.”

With an annoyed huff, Thranduil offered his hand to me and practically pulled me down the stairs to where Galion stood. I couldn’t find the strength to look the steward in the eye, so I let my gaze fall on my hands. I must’ve looked like child who knew they were going to be in trouble.

“Thank you for this evening, lady Y/N. I leave you in Galion’s care. Good night.” He bowed his head without looking at me.

“Good night, Aran nin,” I said quietly.

Thranduil’s silver robes swept over the floor as he turned and disappeared into the hall. I snuck a look at Galion who eyed me suspiciously, his eyebrow nearly touching his hairline. I would have laughed had I not been so mortified.

“I will not ask,” he chided and started down the hall leaving me to stare at his auburn hair. I rushed to follow him fighting down the embarrassment I felt. I decided to gloss over the subject completely to avoid the awkwardness.

“I believe I owe you another bottle of wine,” I said once I caught up.

“That you do.”

I caught the smile on his face, feeling myself relax more as I fell into step with him. The walk back to my room was filled with comfortable silence, but upon reaching the door, Galion spoke up.

“What the king does is his business, but in the future, be more careful that the whole palace doesn’t hear it.”

Mortified, I blanched at him and his sly little grin, hands covering my face. “How much?”

“How much what, Hiril vuin?”

“How much did you hear?” My hands muffled my voice.

“Ah, mellon, just what I assume was the tail end of it, and only because I had approached the door at a most inopportune time.”

“But the guards-,” I whined.

“They are sworn to secrecy. Fear not.”

“I owe you an entire cask, Galion.”

“Oh, and I look forward to it.” He opened the door for me before bowing. “Sleep well.”

“I shall. Good night, mellon,” I bowed in return and closed the door. Without Galion there, the nervous feeling about what had happened between the king and I returned and I felt the need to lie down. Not even bothering to remove the dress, I fell back against the bed and groaned into my hands. What had I done?

As I lay there, I recalled how his hands felt on my skin and how his mouth felt on my-

“Enough!” I growled as I ground my palms into my eyes until little lights danced in front of my eyes. How was I ever going to look Thranduil in the eye again? And what if we were left alone? Would he want me again? He said he would and I found I wanted him too, but just where did that leave us? I bitterly laughed at my predicament: a king falling for his brew master. It sounded like a tall tale, but here I was living through it. I was anxious about what awaited me the next morning, but there was one thing I knew for certain. I was going to need to treat Galion to something special. Chasing the thoughts of the king away with ideas for a winter cider, I fell asleep easier than I expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader doesn't know just where she stands with Thranduil and lets something slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the Sindarin I use in the story is fairly common in a lot of fics I've read, but for clarification, I am including translations below:
> 
> Meleth nín-my beloved  
> Mellon nin-my friend  
> Melda-Beloved/Dear  
> Û-No/It isn't so  
> Man cerig?-What are you doing?  
> Aran nin-My King  
> Hiril vuin-My Lady

I awoke to knocking on my door. I felt exhausted as if I hadn’t slept and I groaned loudly before telling whoever it was to enter. Calanthe slid inside, but froze when she saw me still laying on the bed.

“Are you alright, _mellon nin_?”

“I am just tired.”

“So I see. Did you perhaps drink too much?”

“If only,” I muttered.

“Hmm?”

“Nothing, _mellon nin_. Can you help me out of this dress?”

“Of course.”

I stood, turning towards her, and allowing her to undo the laces and pulled it off. I grabbed my robe off the end of the bed and quickly pulled it over myself. I sat on the bed while she went to run a bath.

My mind was spinning when I remembered everything that had happened the night before. I flushed at the thought of seeing him again today, but found I was also excited to see him. I wondered how soon it’d be. Usually I didn’t run into him often, but perhaps he’d make an effort to cross paths with me today.

Calanthe called me over and when I stepped towards her, I inwardly cringed at the slickness between my legs, and hoped she wouldn’t notice. She left the room as I sunk into the tub and sighed, appreciating the hot water.

After exiting the bathroom, Calanthe stopped me with the concerned look across her face.

“Are you certain you are alright?”

“I promise, I am fine.”

“How was your dinner?”

“It was,” I paused for a second longer than I intended. “It was fine. I greatly enjoyed myself.”

“So I heard,”

“What?!” I sputtered out.

“The servants said you two got along quite well.” She said innocently.

“Oh well yes. Well actually he did ask if I wanted to return to Dale, but I said I’d stay if he’d have me.”

“How considerate of him, but I’m glad you will be staying. I do not know how often I would be able to visit Dale if you had decided to go.”

“I like the company here too much,” I cooed at her.

The elleth pulled a knee length dress out from my wardrobe and set it on the bed. She grabbed a short matching robe and black tights and laid them out as well. She went to clean up in the bathroom while I changed into what she had chosen. I preferred shorter dresses and tunics when I planned on working in the cellar. I was lacing my boots up when she returned and motioned for me to follow her to the vanity so she could fix my hair. Her lithe fingers wove between small strands and created a masterpiece with my typically unruly hair. I gently pushed on the braids admiring them in the mirror.

“I will never get over just how talented you are, Calanthe.”

“You honor me with such praise,” she giggled.

Walking down into the cellar, I mentally reviewed the new recipe I had thought of before drifting off. I had made a mulled cider before, but I wanted to try a different flavor for Galion and his quick thinking. Knowing he knew was mortifying, but I was grateful I had his loyalty at least for now. I was so lost in thought, I nearly missed a step. Luckily I was able to catch myself before falling.

“Careful hiril vuin.”

A surprised scream shot out of me and I fell backwards landing hard on a step. Thranduil’s eyes widened before he tossed his head back and laughed loudly. I realized it was the first time I’d heard a real laugh from him. His normal reaction would have been to politely cover his mouth as he chuckled, but I guessed we were on different terms now. He approached and easily lifted me from the floor, setting me down on my feet. His smirk told me he was biting back a comment. He was wearing a long, deep blue coat embroidered with silver leaves that swept the floor and black plants, attire that was much more casual than what I was used to. Like most days, he wore a crown of branches upon his head.

“You startled me, Aran nin.”

“Hmm, I believe I asked you to call me by my name, Y/N.”

“Forgive me, I wasn’t sure if we were truly alone,” I looked behind me at the stairs. “Thranduil.”

All my anxiousness melted away now that I stood before him again. He was still his smug self, but I found I was enjoying his teasing.

“What are you doing down here anyway? I would think you have duties to attend to.”

“I thought I might sample some of your varieties.” He stepped away from me to browse my shelves. “I need to make sure I’ll enjoy what is served in my halls.”

“You seemed to enjoy the wine last night, but perhaps you’d like to try something different?”

He hummed and I led him over to the small table I had for when Galion and Elros stopped by. I pulled a few bottles and jugs off of the shelf bringing them to where Thranduil sat. Grabbing a small sampling glass, I uncorked a bottle and poured a small amount of wine for him. He sipped it slowly, savoring the flavor before commenting.

“A bit dry for my taste.”

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at his haughtiness.

“However, it is acceptable.”

“And here I thought you’d enjoyed my creations,” I chided.

“Keep pouring.”

He tasted several more wines followed by a mulled cider he thoroughly enjoyed. He pointed at the last bottle, with a cloudy liquid inside. It was much smaller than the rest of the bottles, and had no handwritten tag like many of the ones kept on the shelf.

“And this one, Y/N?”

“It is something I’ve been working on. I finally got the concentration right, though I must admit, it tastes something awful.”

“I didn’t know you were making poison down here,” he said teasingly.

“It tastes awful, but it will get even you drunk in no time. It’s a liquor I had heard of but never had the right ingredients to make it. You’ve been so generous with access to your gardens, I wanted to try to make it for you.”

Without replying, he extended his palm and I placed the bottle in his hand. He eyed me as he hesitantly uncorked it and took the most delicate sip before gagging as it hit the back of his throat.

I couldn’t help the laugh that tumbled from my lips as he tried to regain his composure. I gripped my stomach and leaned over in a fit. How can one so regal suddenly look so ridiculous? Thranduil had grown quiet and my laughing ceased as he stood quickly, his chair falling over backwards with how fast he moved. His lithe body towered over me, backing me up until I was against the wall. All his playfulness was gone and I felt my limbs go numb as he glared down at me. I cursed myself for overstepping.

“You dare poison me, woman?” He snarled as his arms caged me in. “That is treason.” The emphasis on the word scared me more. I began to stutter out an apology but his glare silenced me. Narrowed slits held my gaze as he leaned down, lips brushing against my ear, and smugly whispered.

“How should I punish you?”

With all of my might, I pushed him off of me. The nerve of this elf! He chuckled as he stepped back holding his arms up in mock surrender.

“Come now, Y/N, surely you knew I did not mean it.”

“I did not know!” I moved away from the wall and began cleaning up the bottles left on the table. I felt the urge to cry, but fought the feeling down refusing to embarrass myself further. I refused to face him again knowing I would lose my composure if I looked in those blue eyes. Feeling him watching me, I continued picking up the mess I had made ignoring his presence. What was I supposed to say to him now?

“ _Melda_ , come,” he said at my back. He turned me to him, looking rightfully apologetic. Brows furrowed, he cupped my face with one hand, holding mine in his other.

“I could never bring myself to raise a hand to you.”

His gentle caress combined with his soft words were making it harder to hold in the tears. Unfortunately, he noticed. He leaned down and pulled me into a soft kiss as he wiped my tears with his thumb. Thranduil’s lips traveled up my cheek, continuing on until he left one last kiss on my forehead.

“You are dear to me. Please believe me when I say that.”

“I do.”

“I am glad.”

Thranduil raised my hand, kissing my knuckles, eyes trained on my own. In turn, I pulled his hand towards me, surprising the both of us, and kissed his ring. Letting go, I stepped away and continued with cleaning up.

“I suppose I should let you get back to whatever it is kings do,” I threw over my shoulder.

“I suppose you are right,” he replied and headed towards the stairs. “I will have Galion fetch you for dinner.

“Surely you will be too busy for me,” I half-heartedly teased.

“Never.” He assured with a small smile.

Watching him start up the stairs left me smiling dumbly as I flitted around the cellar trying to busy myself. I picked up the chair off the floor and sat down, pouring myself some wine from the bottle Thranduil liked the best. I swirled the white wine in the glass admiring the golden hue it gave off. I had infused it with peaches I stole from the kitchen. I smiled at the memory and drank.

I heard footsteps behind me and called out to the person approaching.

“Have you changed your mind, _meleth nín_?”

“ _Meleth nín_? I did not realize we were so close.”

I nearly fell out of my seat when I heard Elros’s voice instead of Thranduil’s. My face flushed and I turned to face the young elf as he strolled casually into the cellar silently hiding me. He pulled the chair across from me out and sat in it, silently poured himself a glass, leaned back and just stared me down.

“You spoke so freely a moment ago, _melleth nín_ , what stops you now?”

“I thought I said _mellon nin_. You know my Sindarin is awful.” I chose deflection as the best tactic to escape this mess.

“And I’m a dwarf,” he countered. “Now tell me, was it Galion you were expecting?”

“Galion?! What makes you think I-,” I began but he interrupted me.

“I know it is not me you pine for. Feren is spoken for. Calanthe prefers the company of ellons. Galion is the only other person you enjoy the company of.”

“I am not in love with anyone!” I all but shouted.

“And yet, I believe you are.”

“You are impossible!”

He laughed at my anger and I very badly wanted to pour the rest of the wine on his head. I huffed, cheeks puffing out like a child throwing a fit.

“I will not say,” the elf promised.

“I cannot say. I do not even understand what is brewing between him and me.”

“I did not think Galion was such a complicated elf.”

“I did not say it was Galion.”

He tilted his head in confusion and awaited an explanation. How could I tell my friend I was playing romantics with the king of all people? But Elros and I were friends. How could I not tell him? Before I could make up my mind, Calanthe entered the cellar, draped in a beautiful light green gown.

“Lady Y/N,” she greeted warmly. “Ah, hello Elros,” she added upon seeing my companion.

“Yes, _mellon nin_?” I asked, pleased with the momentary distraction.

“I wanted to inform you that King Thranduil has sent a dress for you to wear this evening. It is very lovely.”

Elros gasped in realization.

“ _Û!_ ” He exclaimed in disbelief.

“Elros,” I pleaded.

“You and that thorny prick? _Man cerig_?” The elf growled out.

“I fear I am lost,” Calanthe spoke up.

“Alright!” I stood suddenly and ushered Calanthe into my seat before grabbing the bar stool I had in the corner and dragging it to the table. Perching on it, I poured the two more wine and composed myself. I did not plan on telling them all the romantic details, but I would tell them the truth.

“Allow me to start at the beginning.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil explains his feelings to the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for you Kudos, Comments, and Shares. All the support keeps me motivated.  
> I am not sure how long this story will end up being, but I hope you enjoy the ride.

The two elves stared at me in disbelief and I began to feel very uncomfortable under their gaze. Elros was the first to speak, anger still evident in his tone.

“Is he forcing you?” He accused.

“Elros, how can you even say that? He is the king!”

“That is exactly my point. He _IS_ the king and therefore he thinks he can do whatever he wants. He has always done whatever he wants.” He paused to take a deep breath to control himself. “He took us to war over a piece of jewelry!”

“He is still the king,” Calanthe scolded. “And you better hope he does not hear you speak of him in such a manner!”

Elros grit his teeth but relented. Sighing, I pat his shoulder in reassurance while pouring him more wine.

“I swear to you the arrangement is amicable. I know he has his,” I bit my lip trying to think of what I wanted to say. “I know how he is and I know this is a highly unusual situation. I am trying to better understand him, but I swear, he has treated me wonderfully.”

Calanthe’s smile did not reach her eyes and it stung. Catching herself, she lay her hand on my knee.

“I am sure he does, but still, we worry for you.”

“I know I am technically a servant and it seems-,” I tried reasoning.

“It is not just that,” Elros cut me off. “You are mortal and much weaker than we.”

Calanthe nodded solemnly, agreeing with the brunette elf.

“King Thranduil is a difficult ellon. He has been ever since-,” she stopped, thinking better not to mention the deceased queen. “And now Prince Legolas has left the realm and it has greatly affected him. He is healing, albeit slowly, but do not let him use you as a means to an end.”

Unable to speak, I sat there looking between the two of them. While I appreciated their honesty and concerns for me, I was hurt by their implication. Thranduil had catered to me, although it did seem he wanted no one to know about our time together, but maybe they were right. What would he do when I got older? Would I be sent to Dale without my consent? My eyes brimmed with tears, but I held them in. Was I really important to the king or did his silver tongue just whisper all the things I longed to hear?

“I think I must discuss my position here with the king,” I finally decided.

“I think that would be best. However, if you are happy, then I am happy for you. I do not enjoy hurting you, but I felt I must speak the truth.”

“I appreciate it _mellon_. Truly I do.”

“True friends do not lie to one another,” Elros added. “We are worried, but I think it is safe to say you can handle yourself well enough.”

Thanking them, I quickly changed the topic so I would not have to think about my eventual meeting with Thranduil. While they stayed for a while longer, I knew both of them had duties they should be attending and was not surprised when they bid me farewell. I started on my own work, deciding to forgo luncheon. I found I didn’t have much of an appetite, my nerves making me feel ill.

Thankfully, I didn’t have any more interruptions the rest of the day, managing to start three new batches of what I hoped would be strong ale. Unfortunately, I did not realize just how long I had sat in the cellar until I saw Calanthe awaiting me on the top of the steps. Realization dawned on me.

“Oh no,” I uttered.

“Oh no, indeed! We have to hurry now!”

The two of us flew down the hallway to my bedroom, Calanthe all but shoving me into the tub of lukewarm water. I washed up as quickly as I could, the wash rag leaving red marks on my skin. I hoped the dress would cover them.

I didn’t bother pulling on the robe as I exited the washroom thinking it would be faster to keep the towel wrapped around myself. Hair still dripping, I rushed out and froze as my eyes landed on Thranduil standing by my bed.

“Oh my,” he spoke as he eyed my barely covered body.

“ _Aran nin_!” I shrieked. “What are you doing here?”

I began retreating into the bathroom once my sense returned to me. Oh goodness, I must look a mess!

“I feared you rejected my gift when you did not arrive at dinner.”

“I am so sorry,” I began. “I must have lost track of time and-,” I paused to tighten my grip on the towel. “If you will allow me a moment, I will finish dressing.”

Rather than leave like I expected him to, he approached me and before I could slam the washroom’s door shut he had forced it open. He looked me over hungrily and I was not sure if I liked it.

“I think I prefer you like this, _melda_.”

His fingers reached out to grasp the edge of the towel, eyebrow raised, and waiting for me to respond. After a moment, I caught my breath.

“I cannot walk out like this!” I whined. “I need to dress and you need to go!”

He smirked at my reaction and let the material go, allowing me to step away from him. He sauntered out of the washroom, closing the door behind him. I heard the door to my room open as he made his exit. Suddenly Calanthe was opening the door again.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, I am fine.”

“Did he see you undressed like this?” She sounded scandalized.

“No, no,” I lied. “But he is waiting for me. We should hurry.”

When she brought out the dress Thranduil had given me, I gasped in shock. It was a deep blue velvet dress accented with silver flowers that perfectly matched Thranduil’s coat. The sleeves had silver silk on the inside of the bell shapes that bled into the edge of the blue velvet. The neckline was beaded with silver jewels that traveled along the seam, adorning my shoulders and collarbone like tiny stars.

“Oh my,” Calanthe gasped when she stepped back. “This is-It is beautiful. You look beautiful.”

Grinning, I let her fix my hair into simple twists that she pulled up. My hair was still wet, but I was out of time. Checking the mirror, I thought I saw someone else looking back, but at least it was a beautiful view.

Thranduil looked at me expectantly when I entered the dining room, eyes widening only slightly as he took the entire dress. A servant pulled out a chair for me and I took my seat next to Thranduil. As soon as I was seated, food was brought out and my glass filled with wine.

“You look absolutely beautiful, _Hiril vuin_.”

“It is all the dress, _Aran nin_. Thank you for allowing me to wear it.”

“It is you who shines in it. You may keep it. It suits you.”

“You are most generous,” I complimented him in return.

He began serving himself, looking quite pleased at finally getting to eat. As hungry as I was I felt I couldn’t. Knowing I need to speak to him now before I lost my nerve I decided to speak up.

“May I speak freely?” I asked.

Nodding silently, he waved his hand.

“Leave us,” he commanded and the servants scurried out of the room.

“Speak freely, _melda_.”

“I do not want you to think I am unappreciative or unwelcoming of your recent affections for me. I have enjoyed them very much, however, what is it that you hope to get out of this? What I mean is-,” I stopped, wondering what I actually meant. After I figured it out, I spoke again.

“I am human and one day I will not be so young and desirable and what will you do then? I just want the truth. I will not be upset by it, but I need to know. Why me?”

When I ended my rant, I found myself unable to look at him. I feared what he would say or do and so I chose to let the uncomfortable silence settle over us.

He suddenly relaxed into his chair, looking torn over something. The silence had gone on so long that his voice startled me.

“The dress you are wearing,” he hesitantly began. “It belonged to the previous queen, my wife.” He ignored my shocked expression and continued.

“She never got the chance to wear it and I had it sealed away with her belongings. I couldn’t bear to look at them anymore.

“When I first met you in Laketown, you surprised me. You were a little human in dirty clothes trembling at my feet. You looked terrified and it amused me. And then you agreed to serve me so easily, I couldn’t help but be surprised. What had you faced that you’d leave everything you’d known so easily while your companions were determined to rebuild? And then I found out it was not out of fear or sorrow that you fled, but rather so you could have independence.

“Your skills surprised me. Your beliefs surprised me. Your personality still continues to surprise me. I did not give you that dress to envision anyone else in it, I only wish to see you wear it now, should you decide to keep it.

“I have faced much loss, and still I grieve, but when I see you, I feel I can heal. Something I thought was impossible is now in my grasp, and I do not think I can let you go. Even if our time together is short, I would choose to spend it with no other than you.”

“How can you believe that?”

Thranduil looked taken aback by my outburst. I know I must have offended him, so I tried to explain.

“I am not special.”

“You are to me. Does that count for nothing?”

“You really are serious! Oh gods,” I cried.

I found myself in his arms. He had pulled me to sit on his lap, cradling my body in his arms. The arms of his chair were cutting into my skin, but I didn’t care. He held my head against his chest and let me cry, though I tried to wipe my face.

“You make me cry too often, Thranduil,” I laughed through my tears.

“My apologies, Y/N. I will do better to ensure you are always happy from now on.”

“I am happy,” I admitted.

“As am I, _meleth nin_.”

My stomach growled as we sat there, making the both of us laugh. I made to move off of him so we could continue the meal though I was sure the food had grown cold. The two of us smiled throughout the rest of dinner, exchanging quips and laughter. I hadn’t felt this happy since I had been taken in by Jonas at the brewery. His hand found mine and he pulled me to stand with him.

“I want to show you something,” he said ushering me out the wooden doors.

“Where are we going?”

“Somewhere special,” he whispered in my ear, hands sliding down to my hips.

“And then perhaps we can enjoy dessert, _meleth_. I have been dying for another taste.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil is at the reader's mercy for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, Smut Ahead.  
> It is mostly non-explicit but I am leaving the warning up.  
> Thank you for all the support, kudos, comments, and shares!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> firya-human

I found myself in Thranduil’s study. The walls were lined with bookshelves filled with hand bound books. Only one wall was bare with the exception of a small hearth in the center. Across from it was a long couch that I imagined he sprawled out on when he needed a break.

“No staff are allowed in here,” Thranduil whispered as his arms wrapped around me from behind. “We are alone.”

“You rival the library with your collection,” I said in admiration.

“Hmm. Yes,” he agreed. “I would allow you to borrow them, however I am fairly certain you would not be able to read them.”

I huffed making him stifle his laughter.

“I have heard your Sindarin, and I know dwarves who speak better than you.”

“You wound me,” I mock cried, escaping his grasp.

I made my way to one of the shelves and skimmed my fingers over the tomes. Surprisingly, there was no dust which meant Thranduil took care of the cleaning in here himself.

Thranduil crowded me up against the shelves with his body, his hands reaching for the laces of my bodice. He started trailing little kisses across my collarbone moving towards my neck where the kisses turned into soft bites. I moaned as he mouthed close to my ear. His chuckle was muffled by my skin. Fingers undid the laces of the dress and I could feel him pushing the material down my torso. I felt exposed though I still had a thin slip under the gown. Thranduil struggled to get the material over my hips, growling when it would not budge.

“The towel would have been easier,” he grumbled before I began helping him remove the rest.

I felt naked, though I was not, but Thranduil’s hungry gaze made me feel more vulnerable and excited than ever. He traced my body through the slip with his eyes and hands, grasping and feeling the skin beneath it. I could not stop the sounds I was making, but they seemed to please Thranduil all the more. The shelf dug into my back as he pushed me against the wall harder, one hand in my hair, the other sliding down the front of my body. He yanked my slip up enough so that his could feel the flesh underneath against his own. It trailed further south until he had slipped into my small clothes. My breath hitched in anticipation but his voice soothed me.

“ _Meleth nin_ , let me please you. Let me worship you.”

His lips kissed my throat as he moved his hand further down. My eyes rolled back at his initial touch, the feel just as euphoric as the time spent on his throne. He continued moving in little circles until my whines became too much.

“Thranduil, _meleth_ , please!” I begged him.

The hand in my hair pulled my face up to see his equally flushed face. He kissed me deeply, his fingers never ceasing even as he pulled away. I felt a finger sink into me and I keened at the intrusion. Thranduil held me steady as he continued to torture me.

“Look at me, Y/N,” he commanded. “I want to watch you come undone.”

Another finger slid inside and I had to bite back the moan that threatened to escape me. I felt pressure building in my stomach, like a coil tightening. He stared into my eyes, never even blinking as I thrashed against the shelf behind me. The pressure of his thumb grazing across my over sensitive womanhood is what sent me over the edge. I barely felt him pull his fingers from me as I stood there a panting mess.

I tried not to look away, but embarrassment flooded me once the rush had left. Thranduil seemed unaffected. He stood there smirking and then teasingly slid his fingers into his mouth, licking the slick off each one. I thought I may die at how mortifying and equally erotic the sight was.

I knew what would come now, though I was very nervous for it. My eyes drifted to the cushioned seat in front of the fire. I felt that seat would be ideal, but what did Thranduil want? My breathing had finally evened out, and I turned back to the elf.

His hands had not left my body and he still stared as if I was going to vanish. I squeezed his hand reassuringly, pulling it to my lips to lay a gentle kiss against his skin.

“How would you like to take me, _meleth nin_?” I spoke evenly.

My imagination ran wild as I asked him. Would he take me on the couch or did he prefer to claim me here against the shelves? My thoughts kept drifting as I imagined the two of us entwined on the floor beneath the light of the fire. The coil tightened again at the thought of him buried inside me. Though I was nervous and fearful, Thranduil had been careful with me all the times we had shared together and I knew he would not harm me, at least not on purpose.

His own breath hitched before he could compose himself.

“There is no rush, _melda_. I am patient. I can wait.”

The relief that washed over me was confusing. Surely I knew I wanted him, but maybe I was not comfortable with what I knew would happen. The women in town had gossiped and I knew that the experience I was expecting was not always pleasurable or painless. I specifically remembered Jonas’ wife tell me once how it was supposed to hurt the first time. I cringed at the memory, but recalled some of the other things the women would speak of. Other things you could do to please a man. I looked up at Thranduil. He had taken such good care of me, how could I not do the same? Without hesitation, I sank to my knees before him.

“Y/N?”

“I want to return the favor, _meleth_ ,” I whispered as I reached for the waist of his pant. “It would be my pleasure.”

The shiver that ran through his body made me feel powerful, like I had control over the great Elven king. The ties were undone quickly as I rushed to reveal him to me and I gasped when I saw it. Again, I was glad he wished to wait. How was he supposed to fit? Though anxious, I was determined to have him a whining mess much like he had me.

Thranduil’s fingers combed back my hair, pulling it from its ties and letting it fall around my shoulders. I gave a tentative lick, watching him shudder, before engulfing the head in my mouth. Praises fell from his lips as I worked him. I was not sure what felt good and what did not, but the hands tightening in my hair and the sounds he made helped me judge his pleasure. He began to thrust roughly and I nearly choked, pulling back to cough into my hand. Apologies began to spill from his mouth, but I ignored him and continued though my eyes watered. It was not long after that he tried pushing away from me, but I held the material of his pants tight, and forced myself further down his length. My eyes caught his, and I understood exactly why he had wanted to watch me come undone. His eyes rolled back and he let out a moan that rang throughout the room. He was absolutely divine.

Swallowing, I let Thranduil lift me to stand on my shaking legs. He kissed me once more, biting my lip as he pulled away. He tucked himself away as he stepped back.

“Oh my little _firya_ , you know not what you do to me.”

—————————-

Sneaking back to my room was more humiliating than I thought it would be. Thranduil had helped me redress, but I couldn’t quite fix my hair. It looked mussed even after running my hands through it. Thranduil had wanted to escort me back himself, but I was fearful that we would be seen and our secret would be out. He did not seem to care, but I still had my reservations about others knowing. I hadn’t told him that there were at least three elves that knew about us, not including whatever guards had been outside his throne room, but that was not a conversation I wanted to have right now.

So far I had run into several guards and Galion on my way back to my chambers. The guards were polite enough, though none met my gaze, but Galion gave me a knowing look. Oh, I thought, Elros must have gotten to him. I sighed and continued on, turning down the hallway that led to my room. I was surprised to see Calanthe when I entered, her face composed and neutral. She rose from the chair she had been sitting in and approached me. Suddenly, she stopped and took a look at my dress.

“Your dress is wrinkled, lady Y/N,” she pointed out.

“That tends to happen when you wear one,” I quipped.

“It looks like it has been on the floor,” she countered, one eyebrow raised.

“Perhaps it has been.”

I moved and sit on my bed. She stood in the same spot quietly for a moment. I was afraid I’d upset her when she spoke again.

“Are you happy?”

“The happiest I’ve been,” I answered honestly.

This time her smile reached her eyes as she sat next to me. Taking my hands in her own, she lay her head on my shoulder, the action taking me by surprise. I hardly considered her as my maid; she was one of my first friends when I was brought to Mirkwood. Calanthe was assigned to assist me, but she quickly weaseled her way into my heart and while she also viewed me as a friend, she was careful not to overstep, though I had told her I didn’t mind. Having her here with me as my friend, and only my friend, brought me more comfort than I could imagine.

“Then I am happy for the both of you,” she whispered, smile still gracing her lips.

“Galion knows,” I admitted. “He saw me when I left Thranduil’s study.”

“He should be happy. Perhaps the king will be in a better mood from now on.”

“I would hope so,” I laughed.

“It is late. I should return to my chamber,” she said standing.

“You could stay,” I blurted out. “I don’t mind. The bed is big enough unless it is-,” I started to ramble. I was not ready to give up her company just yet.

“Let us get you changed for bed,” Calanthe interrupted. “And after, I am sure we will have much to talk about.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elves do not get sick, but humans do. Perhaps this time, there is no cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for the love and support. This chapter is much shorter, but I will be updating soon!
> 
> Boe de nestad! Ego!-She needs a healer! Go!

Months passed quickly as Thranduil and I grew closer and more comfortable with one another. Although he was busy most days, he managed to visit with me often which gave me great pleasure. I’d found letters set on my pillow on several occasions, his words pulling at my heart strings, and sometimes leaving me in happy tears. As the days passed, my friends slowly grew more accustomed to my relationship with Thranduil although Elros still had his reservations. He never was a fan of his highness. Slowly, I began to realize that more than just my friends knew about us as well. I’d catch the guards who patrolled near the cellar either smirk or refuse to meet my gaze.

Things between Thranduil and I had been relatively slow; something I was grateful for. We were intimate but there was a line we never crossed though I was unsure exactly why. I thought perhaps Thranduil felt guilty, possibly viewing the act as being unfaithful to his deceased wife’s memory. He had confessed he had never laid with anyone since her passing and thought he never could again before I fell into his lap. He was constantly reminding me that I was no replacement and that he cared for me deeply. I believed him, but I still had my own self doubt to deal with, though it had become a much rarer occurrence thankfully.

Regardless, I was happy just being with him in whatever way he would have me. I didn’t think I’d ever felt so happy in my entire life and I had Thranduil to thank for it.

Like most days recently, I was in the cellar organizing my supplies in preparation for Turuhalmë which was only a month away now. I knew things would be getting busy as the celebration approached and I wanted to make sure we would have enough alcohol to send every elf into a stupor. I had started a list of everything I would need and figured I would have to catch the merchants heading to Dale and see if I could ask them to pick up some supplies for me. I had much too much to do and much too little time to do it. I felt an anxiousness boiling in my belly and tried to shake it by organizing my plans, though it didn’t help much.

A draft blew cold, winter air through the cellar and I pulled my coat tighter around me. It was dark green and woolen; a gift from Feren when I first settled in the palace. It was old and worn, and he claimed to have no use for it, but I found it warm and cozy.

I was going to need to run down to the main hall soon if I wanted to get to the merchants in time so I hurriedly scribbled away. As I worked, I suddenly heard a whistle of air escape one of the tanks and I gasped, rushing over to where the sound came from.

“No, no, no!” I cried out, turning the round handle to release pressure. The ugly feeling returned as I panicked. I started searching for the leak and spotted a piece of the wooden tank that had come loose. If I didn’t fix this quickly, the ale would be completely ruined and there was no way I would be ready for the festival in time.

I hurried down the steps to grab my tools to see if I could fix it myself, though I thought I might not be able to get to the merchants in time now. Groaning in frustration, I rushed back to the tank. This problem took precedence.

Surprisingly, I managed to fix it fairly quickly and determined that the ale would be fine, or rather, I hoped it would be. I wiped my brow, relieved for now, and ran for my list on the table, snatching it up and continuing up the stairs. I began to feel out of breath, but pushed forward. I knew I had to make it in time. I was sure I would feel better once I made it to the hall.

I barely caught one of the last palace merchants to leave and practically begged them to get what was needed, handing them the purse I kept for occasions such as this. While the elf I spoke to was hesitant to agree, one quick glance at Galion, who happened to be close by, had him snatching the list and coin purse from me before heading out the main doors. I waved to my friend in thanks and he returned it with a bow and a smile.

My heart was still racing though I had rested a while since running over. I walked out the doors towards the cellar with a hand on my neck feeling for my pulse. It felt erratic, which was odd, and I decided to stop walking to see if it would help. As I waited for a change I noticed my fingers began to tremble which caused me to panic, not helping the situation. I leaned against the wall to steady myself, my body growing numb as a cold feeling washed over me. I found myself stumbling forward remembering a bench somewhere in here. I thought that I’d feel better if I sat down for just a moment. Surely this discomfort would pass.

Somewhere in the distance, I could hear muffled footsteps, but could not tell if they were far away or if my ears had popped distorting my perception. Everything seemed to slow as I tried to find the bench. My vision slowly darkened in the corners and tears fell as my fears grew. What was wrong with me? Was I dying?

I heard voices, but could not make out the words. Hands gripped the wall for purchase to steady myself. The voices were louder now and it occurred to me that whoever it was was speaking Sindarin. I turned towards the sound, but the action caused me to lose my balance and I fell backwards, landing hard on the marble floor, though the pain did not register immediately.

“ _Hiril vuin!_ ”

I managed to spot one of the guards who usually ignored me, though I could not remember his name. He and his partner were rushing towards where I lay, but I found myself unable to move or speak. My vision was nearly gone by the time I was lifted up by one of them.

“What happened?” One asked.

My mouth moved but no sound came out making me cry harder. My breathing was haggard and I struggled to inhale through my crying.

“ _Boe de nestad! Ego!_ ” The guard holding me shouted at the other.

I saw him run off, but I did not know to where. I didn’t understand what they were saying as my senses started to fade. The last thing I remembered was the guard’s worried expression before I finally blacked out. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in her subconscious, the reader experiences something that will change her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little more difficult to write, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. Thank you all for your kind words and encouragement to continue.  
> ——-  
> Gi melin-I love you  
> Ada-Father  
> Nanath-Mother

The air felt heavy like a hundred blankets had been laid over my body. I could not move any part of it no matter how hard I tried. Though I felt pressure on me, I felt nothing against my back as if I was floating, but how could I be? Eventually, I found I could open my eyes although the task was difficult. I could see nothing, only an endless sea of darkness. Had I gone blind?

I thought I had screamed for someone, but realized I hadn’t made any sound. I was not even sure if I had managed to open my mouth. Everything felt wrong. I did not know where I was and felt hopeless that anyone would find me.

The face of the guard who had picked me up flashed through my mind. Where was he and where had he taken me? My mind raced with possibilities on how I had ended up in this strange place. My first thought was that I had been poisoned. If that was it, surely it was because of my ties to Thranduil for I did not think I had upset anyone so badly in Mirkwood. I tried to remember what I had eaten for breakfast. Toasted bread and fruit, I recalled. Calanthe had brought it to me because I had woken up late.

No, Calanthe would never do that, I assured myself. I trusted her more than myself. I had not had anything else to eat or drink. Except, I suddenly remembered, that I had. I had sampled some mulled wine I had made. Many people had access to the cellar, but who would have done it?

Another thought that terrified me was that I was dead. I hadn’t felt well before I collapsed. Maybe my heart had just given out like my father’s had. I wanted to cry. I finally had true freedom, something I had craved since I was a girl, and now I would never get to fully enjoy it. I thought of Thranduil, one who had already lost so much. What would happen to him now? We had been happy and it broke me that he would suffer from my death. A selfish thought, I scolded myself. What if he was not fazed by it at all? That would break me, but if I was dead now, how would I ever know? Then again, if I was really dead, how was I laying here talking to myself? It seemed impossible. So maybe-hopefully, I wasn’t.

I closed my eyes again, though I was scared of what would happen if I fell back asleep. The black behind my eyes began to deepen, slowly morphing into a black sky filled with stars so close I felt I could touch them. They shone brightly and looked beautiful, giving me some peace. After what felt like hours, the stars began moving as if they were revolving around my eyes. The motion made me feel dizzy and I felt myself slip back into the silence of my mind, somewhere between sleep and dreaming.

“He weeps for you.”

The distorted voice startled me awake and, again, I tried to move, but the weight upon me had not been lifted. Frustrated, I tried crying out to the voice, but still I was silent. I could not see anything, not even the stars in the strange sky. I was floating in darkness again, but this time I couldn’t judge how long I lay there.

“I know not why I interfere in such matters,” the voice spoke again sounding like fifty people were speaking at once all in different pitches. It was both terrifying and astonishing. 

Where am I? I thought hoping they would respond and was disappointed when they didn’t. Laying there helpless, I began to lose hope that I would ever find out what had happened to me. A tiny ball of light grew out of the darkness in front of my face and began growing slowly as the voice continued speaking to me.

“Many suffer and yet I hear the cries of my children the loudest. You have light in you,” it said.

The ball expanded until it was longer than me. My body began rising towards it and while I was scared, I was tired of floating in this endless dark. It felt like it had been an eternity. If this was the end, then so be it. I just hoped my friends and Thranduil would not suffer long.

—————

My eyes adjusted to the light, and I realized I was standing in the King’s garden at the place.I looked around and saw the flowers in bloom, but that could not be. It was Winter and there hadn’t been flowers in the garden since early Autumn. Confused, I started walking towards the palace, and realized I was wearing a dress I did not own. It was white silk embellished with red and purple embroidered flowers that matched the dark red robe over it. Unsettled, I continued on my path. I needed to find Thranduil as I was sure he would know what was going on.

A voice unlike the one I had heard earlier distracted me and I followed it. Laughter rang out from behind a bush on the path and I stepped around it and saw an elf on one knee helping an elfling properly aim a bow. The elf was dressed well, the material of their tunic and trousers expensive and well made. He was blonde with two braids beside his ears and his profile looked familiar. My breath hitched in my throat. Could it be Thranduil? I looked him over again and realized that this must be him many years ago. The elfling must have been Prince Legolas.

Just then, the elf turned towards me, but did not appear to see my form. Now that I could see his face properly, I realized that it was not Thranduil I was looking at, but his son. I had never met the prince myself, but there was a portrait of him and his father in one of the main halls. I never noticed just how much he resembled the king. The realization confused me more. I knew there were few elflings in Mirkwood, but I did not know any who were close to the royal family.

As I stood there trying to figure out what was happening, I saw Thranduil enter the gardens, dressed casually, a proud smile on his face. Legolas stood greeting his father and the elfling ran over to the king.

“ _Ada_!” He squealed. Another gasp left me when I realized this child had called Thranduil father.

“Good morning, my little greenleaf,” he said scooping the child into his arms. “And to you, my not so little one.” This time he was speaking to Legolas, who smiled brightly.

“ _Ada_ , good morning. What brings you out so early?” Legolas asks his father.

“I was informed you were conducting archery lessons. I thought you may need assistance,” Thranduil teased his oldest. He had yet to set the little one down and the sight was too much for me. He was a little thing with blonde hair slightly darker than Thranduil’s and eyes as green as the forest. I felt the urge to cry as I looked at the scene before me. Was this the Valar’s way of showing me that Thranduil would be alright? Had I helped him heal enough to find another?

I continued watching as the child jumped down from Thranduil’s arms and ran back towards Legolas, grabbing his bow so he could show off for his father. At that moment, it seemed that Thranduil could see me standing there. His smile brightened and he reached out to me. Hesitantly, I met him halfway worried that this would all disappear once we touched. When I didn’t fade away I stepped closer.

“ _Meleth nin_ , I did not expect you back so soon,” he spoke and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. “Come. Hisaeldaer is in need of an audience.”

I blindly followed as he led me to where the other two were setting up a target. The elfling looked over his shoulder and again took off running, but instead of jumping into Thranduil’s arms, he ran into mine.

“ _Naneth_ , I missed you!” He cried and then laughed as I picked him up. The more I looked at him, the more I saw my features. He had my nose and my brow, but favored his father overall. My hand ran over an ear and noticed it was not as sharp as Legolas’. Tears began to fall, confusing the boy.

“ _Naneth_ , why do you cry?” He asked worriedly which only made the tears fall harder.

“How old are you?” I asked him and despite his confusion he answered.

“I am twenty-five.  _Ada_ , is something wrong with  _Naneth_ ?” He had turned to Thranduil who looked equally concerned.

If this elfling was twenty-five then I should be in my fifties. I looked at the back of my hand. It was smooth with so signs of age. My hand flew to my face feeling the skin there. Again, I found it smooth and wrinkle free. I tried to reason with myself. Even if I was really in my fifties, and the elves had found some way to stop my physical aging, I was still a virgin and Thranduil had insisted on waiting to change that.

Perhaps this was farther in the future than I thought. This child could not be mine, but I knew when I looked into his eyes that he was. Everything started to melt away. All my fear and anxiousness dropped off me as I took in the meaning of this vision.

“Are you feeling well,  _melda_ ?”

I tried to answer, but I started to feel numb again, the icy feeling starting in my fingertips. Setting the boy down, I watched as my vision began to fade and I felt myself falling backwards away from the three. They were no longer reacting to my presence, just staring off into the space where I had been standing. Wind swept around me as I fell through emptiness. I could hear the strange voice again, but it spoke words I did not know. The chanting was soothing causing a desire to sleep again. As my eyes shut, I heard words I could understand.

“Child of men, I give you life.”

——————

Y/N lay on her bed surrounded by Thranduil’s personal healers. Her skin had lost its color and her body continued to sweat. She had been unconscious for six days. Calanthe had refused to leave her side, staying to make sure she was comfortable while being tended to. She only left when the king himself commanded her, fiercely protective of her friend.

Thranduil entered the room for the third time that day wanting to check on her as well as speak to the head healer. He looked exhausted as he called the elf over.

“Have there been any changes?” He asked gruffly.

“She has not improved,  _Aran nin_ . This illness is like nothing I have encountered. Her fever will not break despite the decoctions we have given her,” the brunette elf explained.

“Then call for someone who knows the illnesses of men,” Thranduil demanded.

The healer looked solemn as he said the words Thranduil desperately wished not to hear.

“I am afraid it is too late for that,  _Aran nin_ . If she does not awaken soon, she will die. I believe it is best if we make her as comfortable as possible,” he continued.

Thranduil shook with rage. The head healer stepped back from him, but did not cower.

“Get out! All of you!” He seethed.

Calanthe reluctantly followed the healers out of the room, but was stopped by Thranduil.

“Calanthe, fetch me roses,” he said considerably softer.

“Roses, my lord?” She questioned.

“They are her favorite,” he said as he grabbed one of the rags and wiped the sweat from Y/N’s face.

“Of course,” she bowed and left the room hiding her tears, moved by his devotion to the woman. Perhaps Thranduil had lost his faith that she would recover, but Calanthe still had hope.

Alone, Thranduil wept silently over the woman. He cradled her face in his hands, softly stroking the hot skin, wishing it was him laying there instead of her. When the guards had found her in the hallway, he had sent his personal healers to attend to her, but even they could not help. He had lost his Queen, his son’s trust, and now he would lose his hope. Life had truly been unfair to him. He knew that one day her death would inevitably happen, but he had not expected it so soon.

“Please do not leave me,” he begged. “I am not ready for it.”

Of course she did not respond, but that only made his heart ache more.

“ _Gi melin_ , Y/N. I am sorry I did not say it to you before,” he whispered and continued to hold her as he cried.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil discovers the reader is alive and refuses to waste any more time beating around the bush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW/Smut ahead!  
> I almost feel like this chapter was rushed, but I still hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you for all the positivity and support!

When I managed to open my eyes again, it was dark, but not like the place I had been. As my eyes adjusted, I realized I was in my chambers tucked into bed. I still felt heavy and could not bring myself to move. My skin felt sticky as if I had been sweating.

Oh, I realized, I must have been ill. That would explain my collapsing and strange dream. The scene played out again in my head, but I shook the thoughts away. A fever dream was all it was. Feeling much better, I tried sitting up, only to have my arms give out. I fell back against my pillows with a huff. A gasp startled me and I peered into my dark room to see Calanthe gaping at me from a chair near my bed.

“You are awake!” She rushed towards me, feeling my face with her soft hands. “Your fever is gone!”

“I did not mean to worry you, _mellon nin_ ,” I said but cringed at how hoarse my voice was.

I was nearly taken aback when her eyes began to water and before I could ask what was wrong, she tucked her head into my shoulder and wept.

“We thought you beyond saving, though I hoped you would survive,” she sobbed.

“I know-,” I stopped to clean my throat. “I know elves cannot fall ill, but humans can. Did you forget?” I tried to joke as I gently let her hair. “I am lucky it was just a fever.”

She pulled away from me suddenly, confusion written on her face.

“It was more than a fever. You have slept for seven days.”

“Seven days?!” I cried out. My dream had made me misjudge how much time had passed. While in my head, it felt like an endless abyss, but now that I was awake I felt I had only slept for a day at most.

“What happened? What did they said I suffered from?” I began firing questions at her. Surely healers would have come. They must have known.

Shaking her head, Calanthe responded. “They did not know. A guard found you as you collapsed and sent for help. Not one of them could tell us what you were ailing from. They too thought you would pass.”

My heart began racing once again, but I was able to calm myself before I began panicking. Seven days of resting would have made me weak and I knew I should allow myself to recover, but I wanted so badly to run to Thranduil and let him hold me.

“And the king?” I asked her hoping she understood my meaning.

“He lost hope you would survive. He visited you everyday and had us fill your room with roses.” She gestures to several vases full of my favorite flowers lined up on my nightstand and vanity, the blooms standing out even in the darkness of the night.

“King Thranduil wanted you to be comfortable. He hid his mourning well, but I saw how he wept for you. Galion and I caught him once. I was surprised when he did not shout for us to leave.”

“Can I see him?” I asked her. “I want to see him, Calanthe.”

“You need to rest now, but I will send word to him that you are awake. He will be so happy,” she smiled, tears threatening to fall again.

“Did you stay here this whole time?”

“How could I leave you alone, _mellon nin_? I was so afraid, but you are here now. You live, and I too am happy for it.”

—————

After Calanthe helped me get up, she went to ready the bath for me. Surprisingly, my body did not feel as weak as I thought it would after being out of use. I was able to stand and walk fine on my own and the heaviness from my body had been lifted now that I was moving. I sank into the water, washing the sweat from my hair and body. Relaxing, I laid my head back against the edge of the tub and sighed. A guard had been sent to Thranduil and the healers to inform them of my recovery and I knew they would be arriving soon.

When I knew I could wait no longer, I dried off, pulling a new nightgown on and wrapping myself in one of the silk robes hanging from the door. It was a deep red and it reminded me of the robe I had on in the dream.

The healers were already waiting for me. Their faces showed clear surprise as I approached them and sat on the bed so they could examine me.

“How do you feel, _Hiril vuin_?” One asked and I assumed he was the leader of the group.

“I am tired, but my body feels fine. Calanthe said my fever was gone,” I replied.

“That it is. Have you ever suffered from something like this before?”

“No, I have not. I thought I my heart had given out when I collapsed, but seeing as I am still alive, I do not think that is what happened.”

Nodding, he took another look over me before saying he was glad I had healed. I dismissed the group giving them my thanks for seeing to me and watched them leave. Not a moment later, Thranduil had thrown the door open, freezing when he saw me sitting on my bed. He had a look I could not place, but his eyes were red and wet as if he had been crying before. Calanthe bowed respectfully before hurrying out after the healers, most likely to tell my friends I was alright.

Slowly, as if he was afraid I would vanish, Thranduil crept into the room, stopping as he reached me. He fell to his knees, startling me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, laying his head in my lap. Instinctively, my hands weaved through his hair. I bent over so that I could kiss his head.

“I thought I had lost you.” His voice was muffled by my nightgown, but I caught the hitch in his voice all the same.

“I did not mean to frighten you, _meleth_. Will you forgive me?”

“I am so grateful to Elbereth for she has returned you to me,” he uttered.

“Elbereth?” I asked.

“She is the Queen of the Stars; a revered being of the elves. I begged her to spare you every night you lay there, unmoving. I was not ready to lose you, though I know it is inevitable.” He said sadly.  


I recalled the words from my dream, the ones spoken by the strange voice: _He weeps for you. I hear my children clearest._

Was it possible that it was not a dream after all? No, it was impossible. I was not special. No divine being would save me no matter who begged. I was certain of that. I lay another kiss on Thranduil’s head.

“I would not let you fall back into such sorrow, Thranduil. Perhaps this is-,” I was cut off by him.

“Do not say this is a sign to leave!” He growled, raising his head to look at me. “We still have much time together. I know it.”

I sighed and rested my forehead against his, eyes closing and enjoying the warmth he gave off.

“I still find I do not have the strength to leave, my love.” The title slipped out and I bit my tongue. Yes, I called him such things in Sindarin, but the weight of the words I could fully comprehend scared me. Was this really love?

I was so lost in thought, I nearly missed what Thranduil said, his words whispered over my lips.

_“Gi melin.”_

“What?” I sounded shocked.

_“Gi melin,”_ he repeated. “I love you. I will say it as many times you ask of me, as long as you say it in return.”

“Thranduil,” I kissed his lips. _“Gi melin, Aran nin.”_

He was crawling over me the second I said it, pushing me down into the soft mattress beneath me. He moved like a man starved ready to devour me. Hands began pulling at the ties on my robe and I let the material fall away. Thranduil’s mouth trailed wet kisses along the column of my throat down to my chest. Nimble fingers slid the sleeves of my nightdress down my arms until my top was bare to him. For a moment, his eyes met mine, waiting for me to give him permission. Shaking my head dumbly, he kissed my mouth once again before continuing down, pulling my clothing down with him.

I began pushing his own robes off of his shoulders and he stood to tear them off of his body. He was left in soft sleep pants that I longed to remove, but like him, I was patient. I could wait.

He returned to me, kissing his way down my stomach until he reached my small clothes. His hands gripped the material and slowly pulled it down my legs. I had never been completely bare to him and I fought the urge to curl up and hide from his piercing gaze. Large hands gripped my thighs and forced them open, revealing all of me to him. I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment.

“Do not hide from me, Y/N. I wish to see all of you,” he whispered against the skin of my thighs. I peeked down, gulping as he sunk between my spread legs. He wasted no time teasing as his mouth fell upon me. I gasped and writhed beneath him while his hands held my hips down with such force, I knew I would be left bruised. I greatly looked forward to it.

My hands pulled at his hair rougher than I intended, and he bit my thigh gently in warning, causing me to yelp. His hands opened me wider as he continued his torture until I had come undone on his face.

With a feral grin, he crawled back over my body, mouth still slick. I could not help myself so I pulled him towards me and kissed him, tasting myself on his lips and tongue. I ground myself onto his leg wanting to continue what we had started, not wanting to waste the opportunity we had been given.

“Thranduil, please!” I begged. “I want you so badly.”

His lips drew close to my ear as he whispered.

“And you shall have me, my little _firya,_ but first I must prepare you. You are not yet ready for me,” he said kissing my temple. “Be patient.”

Thranduil lay on his side, arm propping his head up as he looked over the mess he had made of me on the bed. His free hand trailed down my body, feeling and pinching gently until he reached my womanhood. His fingers moved in small circles and I knew it would not take long for me to lose myself in him again. I was still sensitive from his mouth. His lips fell on mine again and I was glad because at this angle he could not see the shameful faces I was making. Swallowing up my gasps and moans, he continued our embrace. The coil in my stomach tightened and as if he knew I was nearing my release, ceased his actions, laughing darkly at the whine that left my lips.

“Thranduil!” I cried as I tried to force his hand back.

“Not yet, _melda._ ” He teased as he sunk two fingers in me.

I moaned at the intrusion, but enjoyed it nonetheless. Thranduil kept whispering against my ear, but I could not keep up with all his promises and compliments in Sindarin. I did not realize that he had switched to Westron, until I was reaching my peak.

“Do you wish to be mine, _firya_? Do you wish to remain in my bed as my lover? As my equal?” He whispered against my skin, leaving little kisses in his wake.

“Yes, gods yes! More than any thing,” I cried out.

“So be it.” He was over me again, his swiftness surprising me. I had forgotten just how fast the elves were. Unlacing his pants, he pulled them down revealing himself to me. I tensed as I saw it, but Thranduil’s tender words eased me.

“Relax, _meleth nin._ We need not continue if you wish. I am content just to have you in my arms.” He pressed a loving kiss to my cheek.

Shaking my head, I took him in my hand and stroked him, enjoying the whimper that escaped.

“I want you, Thranduil. I want you to claim me, my love. I would have no other.”

He groaned in pleasure at my touch. “Swear it,” he growled.

“I swear. I will never love another as I love you,” I whispered. “I love you more than I can comprehend and it scares me.”

Pulling me into another rough kiss, Thranduil took me against my sheets holding my hips tightly, only stopping when I winced in pain. He continued his whispers of praise as we rocked together under the glowing light of the lamps dotted around the room. I clung to him as I felt pleasure rip through my body and called out his name over and over until I was lost in unadulterated bliss. I began to fall back asleep when I heard Thranduil whisper against my back, not aware I could hear his soft spoken words.

“She was my moon and you are my sun.”

—————

I awoke again in bed, but this time I was pressed against a body. I turned over my shoulder and saw Thranduil’s sleeping face laying on my pillows. His arms were wrapped around me and I was laying against his chest. Snuggling back against him, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of his skin on mine. I sighed as I watched the sun beginning to rise outside the large window. He would need to leave soon before anyone saw him walk out of here.

Turning to wake him, I was met with his blue eyes staring into mine. The arm around my waist lifted and cupped my face, drawing me into another kiss; one that was much softer than the ones he had given me earlier.

“You should get dressed before someone sees you in here,” I said as I scanned the room for my robe.

He pulled me back over to him, a stern look on his face. “You are mine and I am yours, now more than ever. I would not hide our love,” he said. He lifted my hand to his lips kissing the back of it softly.

“But-,” I tried to argue.

“I will not stand for it. Let everyone know the king has fallen for his beautiful brewmaster. They would not fault me for it.” He teased.

“You still need to dress,” I playfully pushed him away. “I do not intend to apologize to my friends for your nudity.”

“As my wife wishes,” he laughed, but I nearly fell out of the bed at his words.

“What did you say?!”

Thranduil’s laughter ceased and he now looked at me seriously. Seeing my expression, he tilted his head and explained.

“By Elven custom we are wed. Marriage is achieved by bodily union which, if you remember, we indulged in last night.”

Realization dawned on me. “That is why!” I exclaimed as I stood scrambling to pull my robe closed. “That is why you would not bed me before. I thought it was guilt or fear or-,” I was ranting again in shock.

“You did not know?” He asked, eyes widening in disbelief.

“No!” I shouted in frustration, my head spinning as the severity of the situation crashed over me.

With the swiftness afforded to the elves, Thranduil rose and dressed himself before storming towards the door. My feet moved faster than my mouth and I rushed him, gripping his arm to pull him back.

“Wait, please Thranduil,” I urged him. “It is a lot to take in.”

“Apparently so,” he growled before turning his face from me. His tense body relaxed after I had refused to let go of him. “I did not mean to force this upon you, _meleth._ I thought you understood the meaning of our union,” he said dejectedly.

“I meant everything I said last night. I mean them now,” I explained. “I am just in shock. It is-It is so much, and this is not how I expected this to happen, but I want to love you every day of my life.”

“This is also not how I intended this to happen, but when I saw you sitting there, I did not wish to waste any more of the time we had left. Had I known-,” This time I interrupted him.

“Had you known I was so ignorant of your people’s customs, would that have changed anything?”

He scoffed at me, but pulled me back into his arms. “I would have asked you properly first.”

“I would still say yes,” I assured. Feeling bold, I added, “Much like I said last night. Oh Thranduil, yes, yes, yes!” I moaned exaggeratedly and then proceeded to laugh at my own ridiculousness.

My antics caused a laugh to erupt deep from within his chest. His lips came down to the column of my throat, his voice rumbling against the skin there.

“If you do not cease your teasing, I will keep you in bed all day,” he promised.

“I wish you would,” I sighed pleasantly, rolling my head so that he had better access. Thranduil straightened before pointing to the mess of a bed.

“Bed,” he commanded. “Now.”

Obeying, I smirked as I walked over to my mussed sheets, untying my robe and letting it fall to the floor before I lay down. Thranduil wordlessly cracked the door open, speaking quickly in Sindarin. All the boldness left me at that moment, afraid a guard would peek in and spot me in all my glory on the bed. The door was shut and I saw Thranduil stalking towards me, the same hungry look in his blue eyes as last night.

“We shall not be disturbed,” his voice had deepened. “Prepare yourself, my sun.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Thranduil have a discussion of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for the love and support!  
> I made myself sad writing this.

Sitting alone in the cellar, I couldn’t find the strength to get to work though I had much to do. After being tangled in the sheets with Thranduil for the better part of the day, the shock and subsequent bliss had finally worn off and the weight of last night finally settled over me.

What had I done? I sighed and set my head down on the table choking back a sob. How did I manage to accidentally marry the King of the Woodland Realm? These kinds of things did not happen to people like me and I was in disbelief. Yes, I was happy, but in reality, I realized just how much trouble the two of us had caused.

For one, I was stressed that in my time unconscious, no one had managed my stock and I was very behind for Turuhalmë. However, that stress had been pushed aside as I contemplated my accidental marriage.

I was certain the elves of Mirkwood would not take too kindly to Thranduil marrying not only a servant, but a mortal of all people. And not only that, but second marriages were unheard of in Elven culture as I had soon learned. The thought of having to stand by Thranduil as his queen made me shiver in fear. What would be expected of me? I had no idea how to be royalty or how to command people. Perhaps, I thought flippantly, Thranduil could just hide me in the cellar for the rest of my life. I did not think I could face his people.

I did not want to be Queen. That was so much responsibility to hand to someone who wouldn’t know the first thing about proper etiquette or politics. And gods knew how many rules I would be required to follow lest I embarrass the entire kingdom. I groaned in frustration and anger at myself.

Then the thought of Thranduil’s son crossed my mind. What would Legolas have to say about all of this? I knew the two of them had a falling out of sorts right before I came here, but this whole ordeal may be too much for the prince to forgive and I would be to blame. I did not think I could weasel my way out of this no matter how hard I tried. Thranduil claimed he would not let me go, but would he for his son?

All my thoughts swirled in my head preventing me from doing anything else but cry onto the wood of the table. I thought I could handle this, but it was obvious that I was overwhelmed. I knew my feelings were true, but it was all too much for me. All I wanted to do was sit here and disappear into the woodwork.

My shoulders shook violently as I sobbed praying that there were no patrols today. Unfortunately, not twenty minutes later, I heard footsteps rushing towards me.

“What ails you, mellon nin?” Elros pulled me up by my shoulders, revealing my reddened face.

“Leave me be, Elros,” I cried into his shoulder as he cradled me to him. I knew he was worried, but I couldn’t bother explaining everything to him.

“I will take you to a healer,” he shouted, trying to lift me. I pushed him away.

“Please, I am fine, but I want to be alone,” I begged, but couldn’t stop the tears.

“What is wrong?” Feren’s voice suddenly echoed in the cellar. I cursed my luck.

I was handed to Feren who grabbed a rag off the table to wipe my face.

“Calm yourself, Lady Y/N. What ails you?” He spoke softly.

“I am stressed and angry and upset and I want to be alone. Please just go!” I was practically shouting.

Feren, however, did not relent and would not let go, holding my arms at my side so I could not push him away as I had done to Elros. I shook violently instead, throwing a tantrum like a child, knowing I would be disgusted with myself later. Feren’s soft voice urged me to calm down and relax, but the task was difficult. These poor elves, I thought to myself. How can I manage with a kingdom when I cannot even manage myself?

In his worried state, Elros ran to fetch Calanthe, who swiftly came to coddle me along with Galion. Finally escaping Feren’s hold, I slumped into my seat as their eyes settled on me expectantly. I could not lie to them for I was sure they already knew. Rumors spread quickly in Mirkwood. I had learned that early on.

“I-,” I could not bring myself to explain it.

“I know,” Calanthe said softly. “When I was not allowed back to your room I knew. Tell me, Y/N, what has you so upset? I thought you were happy.”

“I was,” I whimpered. “But now, how can I be? I do not know what awaits me. All of this was thrust upon me and I cannot handle it. He will be hated.”

“He already is,” Elros spat and was quickly hit by Feren.

“And the prince!” I exclaimed. “He will never accept this.”

“I will not tell you that everything will be alright,” Galion stated. “But you are not alone in this. You did not make these decisions on your own. King Thranduil is also responsible and, while he tends to do what he pleases, he does not make decisions lightly.”

“I cannot be a queen, Galion.”

Feren and Elros’ faces fell at my statement which confused me. Surely, if Calanthe and Galion knew, they did as well. I realized I had just outed myself and Thranduil to them, but it was better that they hear it from me and not a decree or however it would eventually be announced. Feren’s mouth opened and closed several times before Elros spoke for both of them.

“When?”

Understanding his meaning, I muttered an answer. “Last night, after I awoke. I did not know, rather, I did not understand the significance of our-,” I stopped, too embarrassed to continue.

“Union?” Calanthe offered.

“Yes,” I said weakly.

They were all silent at my admission. Galion and Calanthe eyed me, concern evident in their features along with pity. Feren and Elros were still in disbelief, Feren needing to sit after a moment. Elros was the first to speak and his words left me feeling comforted.

“If anyone says a word against you, I will be glad to deal with them,” he insisted still visibly angry.

“As will I,” added Feren.

Their words brought more tears to my eyes, but I was feeling a little better now. I had support from my friends and from my husband. The word felt strange and I realized it brought excitement to say it even if only in my head. I had a husband, something I thought I would never find back home. I suppose I was right. It was not in Laketown that I found one.

—————-

“You’ve been crying,” Thranduil stated as he entered my room. He had not even knocked, just strolled in startling me. My eyes must have still been red from my breakdown earlier.

“I promise I will be fine,” I tried to brush him off.

“What has happened, _meleth_?”

Still frustrated, I ignored him not wanting to have this discussion for a second time and risk crying again. Thranduil, however, was taken aback by my dismissiveness. He stormed towards me, pulling me to him unexpectedly roughly. Eyes full of concern, he stood there awaiting me to respond.

“Are you not worried?” The dam broke and I turned so he would not see me cry.

“I thought we had discussed this,” he sighed in exasperation, eyes rolling.

Rage began to burn in my belly at his reaction. Were my concerns so unimportant? Was I so irrelevant that he could dismiss me so? Galion was right. I had not decided anything on my own. He needed to hear me out. Grumbling, I pulled out of his arms and sat down upset on my bed. His eyes followed me but he said nothing.

“I know that I love you,” I muttered. “But this is too much, Thranduil.”

“What are you saying?” He shouted, clearly angered by my choice of words.

“Think of your son, Thranduil. If the opinions of your people do not bother you, then so be it, but at least consider Prince Legolas. Do you think he will so easily accept this?” I growled back.

“He has nothing to do with this,” Thranduil seethed, bending down so that he was nose to nose with me.

“He is your son!”

“Yes, he is _MY_ son and I will handle any resistance he offers.”

“He will hate you for this!” I could not stop myself any longer. I was shouting at him, but he only pressed forward against me.

“Enough!” He shouted back. “We will not discuss this further!”

“Do not dismiss me!” I stood from my spot, forcing him to stand properly. He towered over me with a glare.

“Perhaps,” his voice became cold and at once I knew I preferred his shouting to this. “This was a mistake.”

Freezing at his words, I stood there in disbelief. My fingers turned numb and the feeling slowly grew throughout my body. I blinked back more tears as I watched him walk away and slam the door behind him. Falling to my knees, I buried my head in my hands and wailed violently, wishing I was back in Dale.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader gets an idea and tries to go through with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tári nin- My Queen  
> Hervess-wife
> 
> Thank you all for the comments! I love seeing your reactions to the story! Enjoy!

I was tired of being quiet and calm. It had brought me nothing but pain these past two weeks. The king had not spoken to me or even sent word via his horde of servants. Everyday I was greeted by Calanthe or Galion’s grim demeanor, angry at their ruler for letting me suffer so. While I had not told them what had happened since the day after our union, it was not hard for them to see the clear signs of distress I exhibited. They were kind and patient with me as they days went on and I loved them for it.

I awaited the day when I would be sent away so that Thranduil could forget his great mistake. Certain that only six people in total knew about what had transpired, I figured he would want to sweep everything under the rug.

It had been days since I cried about my situation. I had too much to do for the festival which kept my mind off things for a while, but as Turuhalmë drew nearer, I was reminded of my strife. My skills were valued by Thranduil which is why he brought me back with him, but now, I knew he’d despise whatever I made. Yes, I thought, I will most likely be in Dale soon.

It was on a whim that I decided that I wanted to beat him to it. Currently, I was packing my bags after making my decision. I wanted nothing that would remind me of this place, but I had almost nothing from home. I had left everything behind when I came with the elves. I would not take the dresses or the jewelry I had been given by Thranduil. Packing my numerous tunics and tights, I threw on Feren’s old cloak and began lacing my boots. If I left before breakfast, I would make it to Dale by nightfall. Surely I could find someone to put me up for one night. Tomorrow morning I would get settled and see Bard knowing he would be able to help me.

Calanthe had not yet come to wake me so I easily snuck out of the room. Since the night Thranduil had stayed, no guards had come through my hall. Hurrying towards the main hall, I wondered if I should have left a letter explaining to my friends why I was leaving this place behind, but I shook my head. If I went back now, I didn’t think I’d have the strength to leave again.

As I approached the large wooden doors to the main entryway, I heard voices among footsteps scurrying around. The palace staff were already at work which forced me to rethink my plans. I could always head down to the palace gardens, though there was a tight patrol that way. If I disappeared through the shrubbery, it would look like I was looking for supplies for the cellar, I reasoned. I could hide my pack under my cloak and look inconspicuous if I tried and if the guards avoided me as they tended to do, they would not notice I was missing until much too late. Deciding quickly, I hurried towards the set of stairs that would lead to the gardens, praying I didn’t see anyone I knew along the way.

My prayers were answered as I found myself alone as I walked out into the early morning light. Though I could not see the guards, I knew they were around so I calmly walked around the garden so they would pay me no mind. The gardens were surrounded by tall hedges on all sides of the plot so I made my way over to the furthest corner where I knew the shrubbery was thin. Without glancing around, I squeezed my body between the branches, scratching my skin under all my layers. As I stood on the other side of the bush, I waited for commotion to start, feeling as though I would be hauled off to the dungeon if I was caught out here. Nothing happened and I felt a pang of guilt strike my heart.

————-

I was not thirty minutes into my escape when I heard a horn’s bellow. Feren, I thought as it echoed through the woods. They must have realized I was missing, but why such commotion? My friends must be behind it for I knew Thranduil would not care. More cautious now, I continued my journey ignoring the obvious call to come home. The elves were swift and I knew it would not be long before I was found, but I could not bring myself to stop moving forward. There was a part of me, albeit much smaller, that longed to run back to my cellar where I would be safe and warm and surrounded by friends.

————

Two guards on horseback were the first to come across me as I tried to find a way across one of the nearly black streams that wove through the edge of the woods. I sighed as one jumped off his horse and stomped towards me. He looked familiar and I realized he was the guard that had come to my rescue when I collapsed.

“ _Hiril vuin!_ You must return with us to the palace at once.” He bowed as he spoke. “Allow us to escort you back.”

“I am not going back. Please send my regards.” I said devoid of emotion.

Looking shocked at my response, he stood his ground and insisted that I go back.

“ _Tári nin,_ I have been asked to bring you back no matter the circumstance. Please allow us to escort you home,” he repeated.

“If Feren sent you-,” I paused realizing what the elf had said. “Did you call me _Tári nin_?”

He bowed his head respectfully. “Indeed.”

“Why?” I asked dumbly.

“That-that is your title, is it not?” He sounded puzzled and suddenly much younger. His demeanor changed and I felt bad knowing that he would be in trouble if I did not return.

“I do not believe it is. I am no queen,” I said letting my guard down. The other elf, who had sat silently on his horse, finally spoke.

“You may need to correct King Thranduil then, _Tári nin_ , for it is he who sent us.”

I slumped at his words, making his lip quirk, forming a smile he tried to hide. I recognized his voice from when I collapsed.

“So are the two of you always together?” I asked as I handed my pack to the guard who stood in front of me. He took it looking much relieved.

“I should thank you both for saving me that day and I am sorry for not saying so sooner. It has been a strange month for me,” I admitted and moved to mount his bay colored horse, stopping only to ask the elf permission first.

“Yes, please let me help you!” He almost dropped my pack as he rushed to my side.

“It is alright. I can get up on my own, but thank you.” I insisted and pulled myself into the saddle. He made no move to get on behind me and I looked at him expectantly.

“I will walk beside you.”

Patting the seat behind me, I offered it to him. “I would not let one of my saviors walk. Please, I really do not mind.”

He looked torn, but pulled himself up taking a seat behind me careful to keep distance between us. I laughed at the poor elf’s face, his friend trying not to laugh as well.

“May I ask your names?” I turned to face him.

“I am Meludir, _Tári nin,_ ” he stated.

“Actually, until I settle some things back at the palace, I think it would be fine if you dropped that title. It is unnecessary,” I waved it off.

“If you insist,” he sounded unsure but complied.

“So Meludir,” I gestured towards him as we began our journey back. “And you are?” I asked the other brunette elf who rode beside us.

“I am Tanithil, _Hiril vuin_.” He placed his hand over his heart as he spoke. “What brought you out so far, if I may ask?”

“Would you believe me if I said I was looking for hackberries?”

“They do not grow at this time of year, _Hiril vuin,_ ” Meludir stated.

I sighed. “The truth is I don’t really know what I was doing out here. I had a plan, but I did not think anyone would notice I was missing. At least not so soon.”

“The King has been frantic since he discovered you were gone. No one could find you and he sent for all the guards on duty.”

I was surprised by Thranduil’s reaction but it was overshadowed by my embarrassment at having the royal guard search for me. How selfish could I be? I groaned in frustration and hid my face in my hands.

“I apologize. I did not think,” I grumbled. “I have been very selfish in my actions.”

“It is no trouble,” Meludir said and slid back against the saddle trying to maintain his distance. “We volunteered to search for you.”

“Surely you two have better things to do?”

“As you are the king’s priority, you are ours as well,” Tanithil said looking straight ahead.

Though I wanted to correct him, I did not think it would do well to speak ill of Thranduil in the presence of his guards. I bit back my comment and decided to change the subject.

“Well now you have saved me twice. I should make sure you are properly rewarded,” I promised.

“That is unnecessary, _Hiril vuin,_ ” Meludir shook his head.

“No, I insist. You deserve it.”

They were quiet for a moment and I figured they were unused to being rewarded for their work and unsure of how to respond. Tanithil was the first to answer.

“Thank you,” he said softly.

—————

I had never seen such fury in someone as I did standing before Thranduil now. He had dismissed Meludir and Tanithil as soon as they stepped into his throne room not even allowing them to speak. Every step he took closer to me had me cowering in my boots, but I needed to face him now or I would wither away in the cellar forever.

“Did you leave of your own accord?”

“Yes,” I answered honestly, holding up my hand so he would allow me to continue. “I know it was an unwise and selfish decision on my part, but I could not bare another minute of silence between us. Everyday I expected word that I was to be sent away and I just wanted peace of mind even if it was painful to leave. If you wish that night had not happened, tell me now and let me go.”

Thranduil must not have known how to respond because his scowl faltered and he seemed at a loss for words. I fiddled with the hem of the cloak around me nervously and waited for him to gather himself. When he did, it was not what I expected.

“You think I would give you up so easily?” He asked, glowering. “That I would lie to you? That I would take you as my wife on a whim? Do you?” He growled down at me.

“You said our marriage was a mistake,” I countered.

He softened at that. Stepping closer so he was not towering over me as much, he tilted my chin up. “So I did. I said it out of anger and for that I am sorry.”

“You have ignored me for weeks.,” I added.

“As have you,” he stated and I blanched at his words. Seeing my expression he bit back whatever else he was going to say. I gathered my courage and spoke again.

“To answer your questions before,” I began. “Yes, I did think you were done with me.”

Clearly hurt at my words, he turned from me, walking around my form. Finally, after what felt like hours of silence, he spoke. “Then I have failed you as a husband. My love for you is true and I would give up everything for you.”

“You should not have to!” I exclaimed, moving so that I was right in front of him. Gently, afraid he would push me away, I reached for him, taking his hands into my own. “You have already sacrificed and lost so much!”

“Then do not let me lose you as well,” he whispered into my hair as he kissed my temple. “I need you,” he admitted.

Our arms wrapped around each other as we stood there, him holding me as I, like always, cried. Knowing he still loved me even after everything made me feel better. I knew our relationship was going to take a lot of work, but there was hope for us still. I hadn’t completely forgiven him, and I was sure he still was upset by my actions, but I knew deep down that we would be alright.

“I am sorry I left. I do not know what came over me,” I cried out, my shoulders shaking.

“You are forgiven but I fear you will need to apologize to your companions. Calanthe was ready to trek into the woods and bring you back herself.”

I didn’t respond, only pulling him tighter against myself. I wanted to melt in his embrace and my heart fluttered as he comforted me. This is what home feels like, I thought.

“I do not deserve you, _Aran nin._ ”

“You deserve the world, _Tári nin._ ”

I pulled away from him at his words, wiping my eyes so that I could see him clearly.

“There is one last thing I would like to discuss.”

“And that is?”

“Meludir and Tanithil called me Queen,” I explained. Has it officially been announced?”

Thranduil smiled down at me in his arms. “I asked the guards to bring back my queen and they have.”

“You should reward them. They have saved me twice now.”

“I have plans for them,” he assured me. “But now, _hervess_ , let us discuss the plans I have for you.”

“Go on,” I urged him expecting a punishment.

“You will be moved into my chambers immediately,” he said. “If that would please you.”

“It would,” I admitted.

“You will also have an escort with you at all times lest you decide to run again,” he added playfully. Although I wanted to argue, I knew Thranduil would get his way in the end. It might be nice getting to know another elf in the palace after all. Or maybe, Thranduil would have mercy and assign Calanthe or Elros the task.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happen to the Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with this story. I am back in the office so updates will be less frequent, but I intend to finish this fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

Thranduil had me pinned beneath him, my back pressed against his soft, silk sheets as I stared into his beautiful eyes feeling the familiar heat pool in my belly. His fingers grasped my own as he ground himself into me, teasing me through the white nightdress he had gifted me this evening. Unable to stop the sighs and whimpers that escaped me, I thrashed against his strong hold. Lips trailed across my collarbone, nipping little bruises onto the skin, and slowly moved until they were on my own. I kissed him back with as much passion as I could manage, chasing his mouth as he pulled away while snickering at my whine.

“Be patient, _hervess._ I want to savor your first night in my bed,” he whispered hotly against my ear. “And once I make a thorough mess of you, then I will take my pleasure.”

Releasing one hand, he trailed it down to the hem of my gown and slid the silky material up and over my hips revealing my bare body underneath to him. The movement tickled my skin causing me to writhe more, breath hitching as Thranduil’s experienced fingers found what they longed to touch. One dipped inside soon followed by a second, languidly stretching me open for him.

_“Hervenn,”_ I whined.

“Hmm? Say it again, _hervess,_ ” he demanded with a groan against my neck.

“ _Hervenn, Aran nín,_ have mercy on me,” I mumbled through the pleasure.

“Soon, my love, very soon,” he promised. Kissing me again, he slipped a third finger inside, pausing only when I winced at the burn. Once it subsided, I rocked my hips to let him know I wanted him to continue and he gladly complied.

“I can’t,” I uttered in a gasp once the pressure became too much.

“Look at me,” he gripped my face between his thumb and forefinger and forced me to look at him as I came undone under his touch. Pulling his fingers out, he instead pushed them into my mouth demanding I clean them. My gods, I wanted him again already. My tongue rolled around his fingers, sucking the tips between my lips. Thranduil growled and forced me over onto my stomach, startling me with how fast and easily he did so.

My hands reached out behind me trying to grab his hips to pull him closer and found his own already on the hem of his trousers. Together, we pushed them down and I felt him spring out. Roughly, he tugged my hips up and back, letting the material slip and bunch at my waist. One arm wrapped around my waist, his other hand came to rest across my throat pressing down lightly. A second later, he had pulled my body upright against his chest and sheathed himself eliciting a cry from my throat. I momentarily forgot how to breath as he canted his hips against mine.

Thranduil’s grip was bruising and I realized it was not that I forgot to breathe, I simply couldn’t with his hand gripping so tightly against my airway. My own hands flew to his and he released some of the pressure, but did not stop his rough pace. We continued our love making until he was pressing me face down into the sheets, hips sharply snapping against my own. I was in awe at the stamina of the elves, or perhaps it was just my elf who was so gifted. He all but collapsed on me as he came and I lazily rolled over to pull him into my arms.

“I love you,” I murmured against his sweat soaked hair.

“ _Gi melin,_ Y/N. You have my heart,” he whispered against my equally sweaty brow.

—————

Someone knocking against the door woke me and I opened my eyes, quickly realizing it was already morning. I grumbled and picked myself up off Thranduil’s chest where I had fallen asleep last night. I felt filthy and needed to bathe, quietly wondering if Thranduil would be willing to join me. I was sure his tub was large enough.

The knocking continued as Thranduil also rose, grabbing a thick velvet robe from the bedside and wrapping it around his naked form. He casually tossed another one to me, watching me pull it on with a wink before allowing the person to enter.

It was Galion, who I found could not bring himself to look me in the eye as I sat on Thranduil’s bed. The fact amused me. He bowed before speaking in Sindarin and while I did not understand everything he said, I knew by his tone something serious had happened. Thranduil’s fists balled before he dismissed Galion.

“Let us bathe quickly,” he said after his steward had left. “The council is demanding to speak with me.”

“Is everything alright, my love?”

“Everything will be fine. Do not worry.”

—————-

Galion was waiting outside the doors to escort Thranduil to the council’s meeting room. When I saw him there, I grinned mischievously at his tense form, nearly forgetting the tense air earlier.

“Did you enjoy the view?”

“You are terrible,” he muttered under his breath as I passed him. _“Tári nin.”_

“You do not call me that,” I said. “You are not my servant, you are my friend.”

“It would be inappropriate to refer to you as anything but queen, I am afraid,” he spoke quickly as Thranduil exited his room. Galion bid me farewell and followed him down the hallway.

Sighing, I decided to head down to the cellar and skip breakfast. I was not hungry at the moment anyway. When I exited the royal wing, I was surprised to see Meludir and Tanithil standing by the doorway.

“Good morning, _Tári nin,_ ” they greeted, bowing in unison.

“Good morning,” I replied confused at their presence. “What brings you here?”

“We are your personal guard,” Tanithil explained. “Where you go, we follow.”

Followed by my new shadows, I continued down into the cellar unsure how to act around my guards and still upset at Galion’s words. Calanthe and Elros were seated at the table but rose once they saw it was me. They both bowed and I rolled my eyes. I may have been queen, but I hated my friends acting so proper around me. It made me feel uncomfortable and I fought the feeling by pulling Calanthe into my arms.

“I am so sorry, _mellon_. I made a mistake leaving here and I am sorry that I had you so worried,” I apologized.

She hugged me back tightly. “I am so glad you are safe, _Tári-_ ,” she began but I quickly cut her off.

“Oh no, not you too! You,” I pointed at her and then to Elros. “And you will refer to me by my name or as your friend. I will not stand for it! I do not care if it is improper.”

Calanthe wiped her slightly damp eyes and nodded with a happy smile. Elros agreed as well, but looked less than pleased with me.

“Were you worried as well?”

“Of course I was. You could have died, but I am glad you are safe,” he said standing straighter than usual. “You have guards now?” He peered behind me.

“Good morning, Elros,” Tanithil greeted sounding amused. “I did not know you were so familiar with our new queen.”

Elros rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. “I am pleased to see you take your duties seriously for once, Tanithil. How fares your mother?”

“ _Naneth_ is well. And yours?”

Afraid there was going to be a fight, I intervened. “I see you two know each other,” I said stepping between the two.

“Of course,” Elros clapped my shoulder. “Our mothers are sisters.”

I sighed in relief at both the lack of animosity towards Tanithil as well as how casual my friends were acting. I had not yet lost them to tradition and propriety and I hoped it would remain that way.   


After starting my work for the day, Calanthe and Elros excused themselves leaving me alone with the two young guards. I laughed quietly as they were probably much older than I, but young by eleven standards I supposed.

“I don’t need much protection down here, so you are welcome to sit,” I offered them the seats.

“You do not need assistance?” Meludir asked stepping forward.

“Not particularly. I’m afraid you two will be quite bored looking after me,” I shrugged and made my way up the side of one of the tanks. The ale in there should be ready soon and I wanted to check in on it. The festival was fast approaching and I had less than a week to finish preparations. Actually, I though, maybe I could use their help after all.

“I take that back, gentlemen. The bottles on the last shelf need to be packed. Could you please start filling the crates?” 

Without complaint, the two began the task assigned to them. I marveled at how fast they could finish and wished I could move just quickly. Tanithil looked to be stronger than Meludir, or at least had more muscle to him and could carry an extra crate on his shoulder. Meludir, while not weak, was thinner and most likely the younger of the two. My curiosity got the better of me.

“Forgive me for asking, but how old are you two?”

“I have just passed six hundred years, _Tári nin,_ ” Meludir answered first followed by Tanithil.

“I am nearly nine hundred,” he added.

“Is that considered old or-?” I was unsure how to word what I wanted to ask.

“We are young compared to your friends, _Hiril vuin_ , but we are considered of age,” Tanithil said as he set the last of the crates down by the stairs. “Do these need to be taken to the kitchens?”

“Yes, but later. You can leave them there.”

—————

Thranduil’s sudden presence surprised me. His face was neutral and it worried me greatly. I dismissed my guards who hurried out of the cellar. As soon as they were gone, I slunk towards Thranduil afraid of what news he would give me.

“You look upset,” I noted cautiously.

“All is well, there is just something we need to discuss.”

“Alright,” I nodded.

“As you can imagine, there have been rumors about our union now that we have made it quite public. The council is refusing to let this go on in the way I have allowed it,” he said solemnly and sat down, taking my hand in his. It was a small comfort.

I had a feeling I knew what he would say next and I braced myself. I knew it was too good to be true. There was no way that a council of elves would ever allow this relationship to continue. His hand trailed up my arm, thumb stroking my skin as he continued.

“I had hoped to keep you from this, but they will accept no other way and I do not think I can deny them this.”

“Speak plainly, Thranduil,” I spat out in my nervousness.

“We must have a proper coronation for them to recognize you as Queen of the Woodland Realm. I could exile them if I wished, but I have no greater advisors so I am afraid we must do as they ask.”

I could have fainted if he was not already holding me. Official coronation? Calling me Queen was one thing, but to have an official title was too much to process for me at the moment. I sat on the table next to him and placed my head in my hands. 

“You are going to be the death of me, _meleth_!” I groaned out. “They are not upset by my humanity?”

“They know I have no intentions of letting you go and have decided to be accepting of my decision. I could always exile them if you’d prefer,” he offered playfully.

“No, that would only do to hinder your reputation. I will do it. For you, I would do anything.”

“I am pleased,” He said smugly. “We shall begin preparations after Turuhalmë.”

Nodding, I leaned on him. “Does this mean I get a crown too?”

“You may have whatever you want.”

“I want one like this,” I pointed to his crown of branches. “I have always been fond of the way you look in it.”

“Then perhaps I should only wear this.”

“You terrible elf!”

————-

I walked to my room out of habit, forgetting my things had been moved one floor up to Thranduil’s chambers. I supposed I should call them our chambers since I was now living in them. As I turned away from the door, I heard Calanthe’s voice from inside.

“We cannot!” She cried. 

A shuffling of footsteps was the response and I grew worried for my friend. Reaching for the door, I heard someone clear their throat behind me. It was Galion. Of course I hadn’t heard him; his footsteps were lighter than air. 

_“Tári nin,”_ he acknowledged me with a nod.

“I told you not to call me that, Galion. I care not how improper it is,” I complained.

“Is that an order?”

“It is,” I said firmly.

At once his demeanor faltered and he chuckled lightly. “As you wish, _mellon nin._ ”

More noise came from behind the door, catching both our attentions.

“I would not go in there if I were you, Y/N,” Galion said before turning and walking away.

Now very, very tempted, I let curiosity get the better of me and pushed the door open. I blinked a few times as I adjusted to the sight in front of me. Elros quickly jumped back from between Calanthe’s legs, pulling his tunic back over his head. Calanthe was quicker and had pulled her skirts back down into place before sitting up and nervously moving her hands around not knowing what to do.

I stood gaping at them until the shock wore off. Clutching my stomach, I began laughing and spewing apologies for interrupting the two of them. Never did I think I’d see Elros blush quite like he was now with the tips of his ears glowing pink, Calanthe not far behind.

“Now you know how I felt,” I giggled lightheartedly. “But really, I am happy for the two of you. How long has this been going on?”

“Not long,” Calanthe admitted. “We just-,” she bit her lip embarrassed.

“I only recently revealed my feelings,” Elros was unable to meet my gaze. “I am happy she reciprocates them.”

“I will leave you two then. Pretend I was never here,” I teased as I closed the door behind me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader wants to relax, but life has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! 
> 
> Once again, thank you for all the love, support, kudos and comments! I appreciate every single one!

The festival was in three days and I was finally able to relax since waking up from my fever. On top of preparing the the alcohol for the festivities, I had to be measured for a new dress courtesy of Thranduil, as well as learn how to conduct myself during the festival. With the help of my friends and my guards, I was able to get everything ready in time and had finished my lessons for the week.

There had been some fanfare earlier in the day, but I had not been asked to attend thankfully. After waking later than normal, Calanthe joined me to get ready for the day.

“What are your plans for today, _mellon_?”

“Absolutely nothing!” I exclaimed happily. “I want to do nothing,” I laughed.

“I hope you get your wish,” she laughed in return. “Although, I think you may find that much may be required of you now that you have the crown.”

“Your king has done well handling everything on his own, I’m sure three more days will not be a problem,” I joked.

I pulled the dark green velvet dress over my head and turned so she could lace me up. The sleeves had an under layer of cream lace edged in gold thread. It was a beautiful gown and I mentally noted it as one of my favorites. The neckline scooped across my collar, exposing my shoulders to the chilly air, though it was much warmer in the chambers than outside. The hem of the skirt was embroidered with white moon flowers that stood out from the dark material of the dress.

The both of us left the room followed by Meludir and Tanithil until we were nearly to the main hall near the throne room. I didn’t have a plan, but I figured we could at least walk around the way until I decided on some place to go. My thought was interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Y/N?”

I whipped my head around so quickly to see Bard standing in the middle of the walkway. He looked much cleaner than the last time I had seen him with brushed back hair and a heavy coat. It was fine material for a king and my smile stretched across my face as I ran to him.

“Bard! Oh, I am so glad to see you!” I pulled him into my arms and he returned my hug gladly. “What are you doing here?”

“I was invited by King Thranduil for the festivities,” he stated looking me over. “You look beautiful.” The compliment from my friend made me smile wider. My gaze was drawn over his shoulder and I noticed his children rushing over towards us.

“Y/N!” The girls cried out as they wrapped around me. Bain stood by his father but smiled at me as well.

“Sigrid! Tilda! Bain!” I cried and pulled them close to me. “I am so happy to see you!”

I noticed they were all dressed well and warm, fitting for the royalty of Dale. The girls kept hold on my hands as I stood before them. I turned towards my elven companions.

“Ah yes, Bard, this is my friend Calanthe and my guards, Tanithil and Meludir.” I turned again. “Friends, this is King Bard of Dale and his lovely children,” I finished my introduction and my companions bowed to the man before me.

“They’ve assigned you guards?” He asked curiously.

“King Thranduil found it necessary,” I explained, not wanting to reveal my exact situation just yet.

“Indeed?” He smirked as he chuckled lightly. “I am glad to see you well. I was worried when I didn’t hear from you.”

I turned sheepishly. “Apologies, my lord. I got caught up here and, well a lot has happened,” I offered with a nervous laugh.

“I am just Bard to you,” he corrected. “I would love to catch up, but I am afraid I must meet with King Thranduil.” He looked over at his children, unsure of where he should leave them.

“Well if that is the case, why don’t I entertain the children since you will be occupied. I swear we won’t go far,” I offered.

“Please Da!” Tilda begged.

“If you don’t mind, Y/N. I think they would appreciate it,” Bard said.

“I would be happy to,” I smiled. “Follow me,” I ordered the three and they happily complied.

“If you would like, my lord, I will show you to King Thranduil’s study,” Calanthe offered with a bow.

“That would be much appreciated, my lady,” Bard bowed back and followed her down the hallway, casting one last glance over at his children and myself. We waved and then they disappeared down the hall. I was suddenly at a loss of where to take the children. Normally I would suggest the gardens, but seeing as it was the dead of winter, that was not the best idea. The library might bore them as well as the cellar so I was at a loss of where to go. Thankfully, Tanithil whispered an idea in my ear.

“My lady, we may go to the atrium if you wish. We can have it warmed for you.”

“Ah, thank you, Tanithil. Lead the way.”

The children spoke excitedly as we followed the two to the atrium two floors up. It was a room enclosed in glass with a fireplace in the far corner. I had only been once with Thranduil when he wanted to star gaze one night, but that was nearly two months ago. It provided a beautiful view, much like Thranduil’s private balcony in his chambers.

I forgot how much I missed Bard’s children and I wondered silently if I’d ever have any of my own. I still had not mentioned the dream I had to Thranduil, afraid of what he might say.

Sigrid and Tilda rushed towards the glass wall, admiring the view below, Bain following close behind.

“We’re so high up!” Tilda exclaimed.

“It is so beautiful here. Y/N, you must love it!” Sigrid said smiling at me.

I moved away from the elves and towards where the children had congregated. “I do love it here,” I replied. “I am so happy you came to visit. It has been so long.”

Looking them over, I grinned. “You all have gotten so big. Especially you Bain.” I tapped his head gently. “How much taller are you now?”

The young man blushed as his sisters giggled away at his embarrassment. I noticed Sigrid was peering over my shoulder at the guards, standing by the door. Stepping over to the two, I addressed them privately.

“You need not stay. We will be fine here and I promise we won’t leave without an escort,” I said.

“ _Tári nin_ , we are to stay with you at all times unless otherwise ordered by the king,” Meludir replied with words I had heard a thousand times.

“What if your queen ordered it?” I countered, with a sly smile and watched as Tanithil tried to hide his own.

“ _Tá_ -,” Meludir started, but I held my hand up to stop him.

“How about you two go down to the kitchens and get us something sweet and feel free to take your time,” I insisted and began pushing the two towards the door. “I shall see you soon, gentlemen.”

I could hear the children chuckle behind me at my antics, but soon the guards caved and left us on our own. I made my way over to the lounge chair on the edge of the room and sat waiting for Bard’s children to join me. Once they were settled, they rattled off questions about my life here in Mirkwood, and I asked my own about their new lives in Dale. We chatted idly, time passing so quickly, I was startled when the door to the atrium opened and the guards returned plates and sweet rolls in hand.

“I thought I said to take your time,” I whined playfully as they brought over a table for us.

“It has been nearly an hour, _Tári nin_ ,” Tanithil replied as he placed the plates down and Meludir served the rolls.

Tilda shoveled hers into her mouth before being smacked in the arm by Sigrid. Looking between the rest of us, she quickly took a much smaller bite before setting the sweet down. I covered my laughter with my hand at her darling expression. I muffled my laughter by biting into my own roll, but the flavor was not what I had expected. I had eaten these on several occasions and always enjoyed the sweet taste, but today they tasted much more bland. Perhaps it was just a bad batch, I just hoped the kids would still enjoy them.

“What does _Tári nin_ mean, Y/N?” Bain suddenly asked me.

“Hmm?” I asked surprised.

“That’s what they called you,” he whispered so the elves couldn’t hear, not knowing how sensitive their ears were.

“It is-I mean it means-,” I paused at a loss of what to say. I hadn’t even told Bard what had happened so how could I tell his children now. “It is a title,” I said lamely.

“Like “my lady”?” Sigrid asked.

“Sort of,” I whispered and avoided the gaze of Tanithil who, between the two elves, was more forward. He never would be with Thranduil, but I knew it was a combination of my lack of formality and my humanity that made him feel at ease. I didn’t take any offense to it, but I was embarrassed by my outright lie.

Thankfully, not long after we finished the snack, the atrium doors opened and the two kings strolled in leisurely followed by Calanthe and Galion. I stood to greet them as Meludir worked to clean up the plates with Calanthe whose sharp eyes spotted the mess immediately.

“I hope you didn’t have to search long for us,” I said playfully as I met Thranduil and Bard.

“I had a feeling you might be here,” Thranduil said confidently.

“We were also informed where we might find you,” Bard added with a half smile making Thranduil roll his eyes.

I laughed at the two of them, glad they got on so well, or at least as well as two kings could. Thranduil stepped closer to me, his hand brushing against my back as he turned to Bard.

“Unfortunately, I have something I must attend to, but I leave you in good hands. Lunch will be prepared for you shortly.” He leaned down as if he was going to kiss my cheek, but thought better of it at the last second and pulled away. “We shall speak again soon. Enjoy your stay, King Bard,” he turned back to him before leaving with Galion.

—————

After lunch, the children found themselves occupied in their rooms leaving Bard and I to catch up. We sat in one of the many sitting rooms, the guards outside the door leaving us in privacy. After the atrium, Bard had given me a few questioning looks through lunch and I had a feeling Thranduil hadn’t explained anything that had happened over the past few months to him.

“How does a brewmaster find herself guarded and in the king’s company?” Bard finally asked me.

“You are the one who put me in his path,” I countered offhandedly. “He likes what I make.”

“Is that all he likes?” He questioned. “He seemed very familiar with you.” His tone wasn’t accusatory, rather I sensed concern from him.

“It has been a long time since we’ve talked,” I sighed and slumped over though the dress pinched at my waist painfully as I did. “I’m sorry, I should have written, but everything happened so fast and-.”

Bard grabbed my hands in a comforting manner and pulled them to his chest when I couldn’t finish my sentence. “Is something wrong? What has happened?”

“It feels like it was so long ago,” I began sitting up more comfortably. “To put it plainly, King Thranduil favored more than my skills in the brewery,” I admitted, turning from him and pulling my hands back suddenly shy.

He stared at me wide eyed for a moment before forcing me to turn back to him. “Has he hurt you?”

“No, gods no! Bard, I swear he has been kind and wonderful and I love being here. I love being here with him,” I emphasized.

His eyes widened even more as it finally dawned on him what I was trying to say. He sputtered uncharacteristically.

“He did not say when we spoke. Is this meant to be a secret? I swear I shall not say, not even to the children.”

“It was, or rather I thought it was at first, but things spread like wildfire in this place. I don’t really know how to say it, but we are married,” I said nervously.

“Married?”

“It happened fairly recently. I know it is absolutely unbelievable but it is true.”

“Does this mean you are the queen?”

“The coronation will not happen until after the festival, but some elves have started calling me that.”

He sighed, leaning back on the chair he sat in. “I guess we both have titles that were thrust upon us,” he smiled fondly.

“I guess so,” I smiled back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Thranduil attend Turuhalmë and the people get their first look at their queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little bit of smut/NSFW content at the beginning of this chapter.
> 
> Thank you all for following and commenting. I appreciate all the feedback! This chapter is a little longer so I hope you enjoy.

A wet feeling on my neck woke me from my pleasant dreams. Yawning, I realized it was Thranduil’s mouth lavishing the skin with wet kisses and bites. His arms were tight around me as he pulled me back against his chest, one hand brushing the edge of my small clothes.

“It is too early,” I hummed. Slowly, I tried moving to cuddle back under the sheets, but Thranduil would not let go.

“I can make it quick, _meleth nin_. Will you let me?” He dragged his teeth across my pulse. “I want you badly this morning.”

“You want me badly every morning, love,” I playfully chided, but made no move to stop him.

“I have missed you,” he continued.

“You wouldn’t if weren’t so busy these past three days,” I sighed out as his hand dug under my clothing.

“You have spent much time with King Bard,” he hissed against my ear softly.

“He knows I only have eyes for you, not that he sees me as anything more than a friend.” I bit my lip as Thranduil lifted my knee from behind and moved my small clothes to the side.

“Regardless,” he whispered against the shell of my ear, his length sliding across my backside. “I will remind you of your pledge to me.”

I moaned as he entered and canted against me, grip tight on my knee as he pushed it further up my body. My fingers tightened in the sheets as he began to speed up.

“Jealousy does not suit you, love,” I groaned. “But keep going.”

—————

By noon, both Thranduil and I were dressed for the start of Turuhalmë. The earliest activities were to take place outside so we were dressed warmly in thick, deep green tunics and dark trousers. We would have to return later to change into more appropriate clothing for tonight’s banquet. Always appreciative of what he chose for me to wear, I could not wait to see the dress Thranduil had designed for the occasion.

Thranduil wore a heavy and ornate gold cloak atop his clothing, lined inside with soft fur. A much shorter cloak was given to me, but it was just as warm as his with brown fur that tickled my cheeks. I pulled on the leather gloves he handed me and was pleasantly surprised to find they were also lined with fur.

“So warm,” I muttered to myself.

“We can’t have you freezing to death,” Thranduil commented, taking my hand in his. “Come, let us go.”

Since I was to be with Thranduil all day, my guards had been relieved to tend to other duties while the festivities commenced. Galion had a group of kitchen staff that would be handling the distribution of alcohol from the cellar meaning I didn’t have to worry about it myself. All I had to do was stand with Thranduil and follow him around. I planned on letting him do all the talking except with Bard, the only dignitary here I was familiar with.

Thranduil kept me on his arm as we made our way through the front gates of the palace. The doors opened and we stepped out into the biting cold which I hardly felt with the many layers I had. The steps were lined with palace guards and I spotted Meludir easily at the front of the steps near Feren who, upon seeing the king and I, blew his horn. There were cheers and clapping from the crowd of elves at the end of the bridge as we made our way over it. The closer we got, the more eyes I caught staring at me in various states of shock, but fortunately none looked disgusted yet. I began to tense up, but Thranduil lay his hand on top of mine that was tucked into his arm.

“Keep your head high. You belong here with me,” he whispered still looking ahead.

I squeezed his hand back to let me know I appreciated the gesture. It was hard to keep up with his long strides, but I was managing to not trip over my own feet. Finally, near the middle of the crowd, I spotted Bard and his children and I smiled, reassured at their presence.

The two of us came to a halt before before the center of the crowd when Thranduil let go of my arm. He spoke to the crowd, his voice booming with authority, however I barely understood what he had said. More clapping followed his speech and the crowd parted revealing a long, wooden table draped in white linen. Two chairs with tall backs sat in the middle, the tops carved like branches on a tree.

I was led to seat on the left, the chair pulled out for my by one of the palace staff. Thranduil took the seat on my right and Bard was sat on my left. I looked at the chairs near Thranduil where several elves dressed in fineries had begun to sit. I assumed these were his council members by how regal they looked. Two of them, one blonde and one with light brown hair, caught me staring and rather than turn away like I wanted to, I smiled at them. They surprised me with half smiles and a bow of the head in return. They probably do not want to upset Thranduil, I thought.

Once the whole table was seated, I was forced eye to eye with the remaining crowd which while unnerving, was not a terrible experience. I kept my eyes trained between the expressions of the people so I wouldn’t have to look directly at them just in case a sneer were to cross their features. Servants came forward to pour the wine for the table distracting me momentarily. I looked at the bottles and felt proud that it was my wine and ale I made with my own hands that would be served. Smiling to myself I sipped, but then grimaced at the taste in my mouth. The wine had gone bad, its once semi-sweet flavor now flat and bland. Not wanting to let anyone else drink, I tried to call Thranduil’s attention but he was turned to speak with the elf lord on his right. My breath hitched as I watched him sip from his own goblet and I braced myself for his look of shock, but nothing came. He continued his conversation like normal. Turning to Bard, I asked him how the wine was.

“Good,” he said as he took another gulp. “But I prefer ale.”

“If the wine is bad, please tell me. I will not be offended,” I pried.

“Truly, it is good,” he nodded at me. I must have given a confused face because he suddenly looked as puzzled as I felt.

“It is just-,” I stopped and eyed my goblet. “It does not taste as I remember it. It is more bitter.”

“Perhaps they are serving a different wine than you were prepared for,” he suggested.

“Perhaps,” I said unsure.

I looked to Thranduil again. He was smiling at something one of the elves had said. None of them seemed affected by the flavor and I wondered if I was just being over-critical of myself. A servant was passing behind the row of chairs and I waved her down as discreetly as I could.

“Yes, _Tári nin_?” She asked brightly.

“Would it be possible to bring two mugs of ale? There is a barrel with a green leaf on the lid, Though I’m not sure if it was brought out here.”

“Is the wine not to your liking?” She bowed and looked at the ground. “I apologize. We must have grabbed the wrong bottle for you.”

I shook my head to ease her worries. “The wine is perfect, but King Bard and I would prefer something a little heartier,” I joked.

“Yes, I will bring it for you,” she said bowing and scurrying away.

“I didn’t want to bother them,” Bard whispered.

“Well, you didn’t,” I replied. “I did.”

Two tall mugs were placed in front of Bard and I, the foam barely grazing the top. As we grabbed the mugs to drink, Thranduil grabbed my hand on the table.

“I felt like an ale,” I explained as if I was in trouble causing Thranduil to laugh lightly.

“You may drink whatever you like, _meleth_.” He raised my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it in full view of everyone. I blushed hard, not used to him showing affection so publicly.

Bard was clearly enjoying his drink. Bain was staring at him and I heard a whisper shared between them. Though I did not hear Bain, I heard Bard hiss out a clear “no” leaving the boy with a disgruntled look. Laughing, I shrugged, mouthing an apology that made his father roll his eyes.

Taking a drink myself, I, once again, was surprised by the taste. Surely not everything I had prepared went bad. I thought back to the sweet rolls that I had also thought bland and moved my tongue around in my mouth. I hoped I wasn’t getting sick recalling how I used to lose my sense of taste when I’d catch a cold. That must be it, I reasoned. I grumbled thinking about how worried I’d make Thranduil if I told him I might be getting sick and decided to wait until after the festival.

Movement in the crowd caught my attention and I watched as two guards came forward, helmets tucked under their arms, and knelt before our table. Thranduil motioned for them to rise and as they did, they put on their helmets and bowed. They returned to a patch of dirt enclosed by carved logs forming a makeshift arena of sorts. I hadn’t even noticed it when we came out, distracted by the crowd of elves.

The two guards drew swords and took to circling the ground, eyes locked on one another. Again, Thranduil raised his hand and called their attention.

“May victory find you in this arena. Begin!”

The two lunged at each other, sword clanging against sword as they dodged and parried. I gasped at how swift they were, not expecting a fight.

“Are you surprised?”

“Very,” I replied to Thranduil. “But it is exciting. Is this traditional?”

“Yes,” he gestured towards a group of guards standing nearby. “And there will be several more matches until we have a winner.”

“Will you be participating?” I joked.

“Hmm what an idea, but I’d hate to leave my wife unattended.”

“Bard is here,” I countered making his look turn sour.

“Perhaps I should let him fight,” he grumbled.

“I do not think I would be able to hold my own against your guard, King Thranduil, though I appreciate the offer,” Bard smirked at the two of us.

Only a little into the fight, one of the elves ran at the other, parrying his sword, and ducking under the arm of the other. The momentum caused the other elf’s sword to slip from his grip leaving him wide open. The guard with the sword quickly ended the match by pinning the other to the ground.

“I yield!” He cried and the winner let him go, offering a hand to get up.

The two bowed and two others took their place. I gasped in delight when I saw one was Meludir and held myself back from cheering as I didn’t want to embarrass Thranduil.

The two bowed towards our table, a smile crossing Meludir momentarily. He pulled on his helmet and took a defensive stance. I leaned over to whisper to Bard about my wish for him to win when I saw Sigrid staring wide eyed in awe at the two handsome elves. Laughing, I shook my head and watched both the match and her various reactions.

Unfortunately, Meludir found himself the loser of the match, but even though I could see his disappointment, I still clapped when he took his bow. Tanithil was next against a female elf I had never seen before. Fortunately one of my guards found victory and I had to stop the holler that I wanted to let out as Tanithil bowed to us. Thranduil seemed as amused by my reactions as I was by Sigrid’s.

As another match started, plates of food were set out. They were filled with fruit, nuts, and thinly cut meat, an appetizer I hoped would fill me until dinner. We ate and continued watching the entertainment. By then, more ale and wine had been served and Elros had won his own match. I could hear Calanthe clap loudly behind me as he pinned the other elf to the ground, swords long forgotten.

“He did well,” I whispered to her.

“Yes,” she answered and then quickly added, “ _Tári nin_.” Rolling my eyes, I waved my hand dismissively.

“You know how I feel about that,” I hissed.

“But the king is right there,” she insisted.

Though I nodded in understanding, I did not agree, but would let it go for now. I busied my self with picking at the food and trying to keep myself from getting drunk.

“This should be interesting for you, love,” Thranduil said, his hand laying on my knee.

I looked up and saw it was Elros and Tanithil circling each other in the arena. I let out a gasp of excitement and watched, not knowing who to cheer for in my head. Calanthe seemed to share my excitement, but clearly hoped for her love to win.

Elros was the first to swing at Tanithil, who easily dodged and swung his own sword at his cousin’s back. The two were both agile, and I wondered who would come out on top. Tanithil was just a hair smaller than Elros and slimmer as well, so Elros had strength and size on his side. Tanithil was fast, however, so I thought the odds were fair. Their match lasted longer than some of the others, but in the end, Elros grabbed Tanithil by the waist, hoisting him up and slamming him down quite violently. I winced at the impact, but clapped along with the crowd anyway. Tanithil took Elros’ outstretched hand begrudgingly, coughing loudly as he stood and bowed. Elros smirked as they exited the arena together.

“At least Elros is still in the competition,” I said taking a sip of ale. It was beginning to taste better the more I drank, and I knew I should slow down.

“Who won last year?” I asked Thranduil.

He took a moment to answer. “My son,” he said quietly and I grabbed his hand in a comforting way. I still didn’t know how the prince would take everything, but I could only imagine he would not be pleased.

“I am certain he learned from the best,” I replied earning a squeeze of his hand in return.

“He did,” he whispered against my temple, laying a soft kiss there.

Elros made it to the final match much to Calanthe’s delight. Again, he donned his helmet and fought against a the elf who won the first match. He and Elros had similar builds, but this elf was a bit wider in the shoulders. The two of them were fierce fighters, and when their swords were knocked from each other, twin blades were drawn from their sheaths on their hips. Circling each other, they baited one another into striking first. This was by far the most exciting match and I crossed my fingers hoping Elros would be the victor. However, soon after I made my wish, Elros was disarmed. He continued the fight with his bare fists until it was clear there was no way he would win. With a sigh of defeat, he took his bow. The crowd cheered for the other elf who removed his helmet as he approached the table. He was very handsome with high cheekbones and a strong brow. I peeked at Sigrid who seemed to think the same as me as she was unable to take her eyes off of him.

A wreath of winterblooms and elm leaves was placed in my hands by Galion who had been standing behind Thranduil all afternoon. I looked at him puzzled, thinking he meant to hand them to Thranduil instead of me but all he gave was a nod of his head before he stepped away. Turning to Thranduil to hand him the wreath, I saw that the victor was standing directly in front of the table now.

“What is your name?” Thranduil said as he stood. He tapped my elbow and I followed suit.

“Aerithrin, _Aran nin,_ ” he bowed again to Thranduil and then surprisingly to me. “ _Tári nin_.”

“We congratulate you on your victory. May you be as fortunate in battle,” he said.

“Thank you, _Aran nin_ ,” Aerithrin said before turning to me and bowing his head. While I had been told that last year Thranduil had rewarded the victor, I guessed they wanted me to do it instead. I reached out and slid the wreath over his outstretched neck, letting it settle on his shoulders before pulling my hands away. He straightened, meeting my gaze, and I saw no malice or disgust when he looked at me. Dropping to one knee before me, he spoke.

“You honor me with this gift, _Tári nin_. I thank you,” he said and placed his hand over his heart. “Should you need an additional guard, I gladly offer myself to you.”

Not knowing what to tell him, I chose my words carefully.

“You are surely a formidable warrior. Perhaps we may discuss your position after the festivities.”

“Of course,” he smiled at me. “Thank you, _Tári nin_.” Aerithrin stood and walked towards the crowd of guards who took turns congratulating him.

“You handled that well,” Thranduil whispered reassuringly as we sat.

“I did not know what to say. He surprised me,” I said.

“I did not mean to surprise you, but it is tradition for the queen to bestow the wreath upon the victor. We have not had one for many years. The people accept you, meleth. Have you not seen that today? They are surprised, but no one would dare insult you.”

“I think it is because they fear you,” I laughed.

“Well, that may be true,” he smiled. “But I think you make a fine queen.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner, dancing, and romance are the best way to end the night aren’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I’m very sorry it has taken so long for an update. I’ve unfortunately experienced some medical issues with my family and have been in and out of the hospital for the pst few weeks. I just haven’t had time to write recently, but worry not. I fully intend to finish this story.
> 
> Thank you all for sticking around and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Calanthe followed me into my dressing room to change for dinner. We had just retired from the festivities outside and had plenty of time to get ready. Thranduil was in his adjoining room redressing as well. Shucking the cloak and gloves off, I wiped at my nose. It had been cold out and while the ale had warmed my insides, my nose and cheeks were nearly numb.

I began removing the tunic and undershirt as Calanthe, smiling wide, pulled something out of the wardrobe. I turned to see a beautiful green, sleeveless dress and stood in awe. It was by far the most beautiful thing Thranduil had given me and I almost felt unworthy of it. The material was lighter in color on the top and gradually got darker as it reached the bottom hem. The bodice was heart shaped with gold beads and embroidery across the bust. It draped down, flowing across the floor with a delicate, gold belt settled across the waist. The outer layer opened in the front, revealing the same green silk beneath.

Removing the rest of my clothing, Calanthe helped me into the dress. The waist was cinched tightly, but was not uncomfortable. I twirled in the mirror admiring the dress.

“There is one more part,” she said and brought out a long train of light green, sheer material. At one end was a collar of gold leaves against silk. Clasping it around my neck, the sheer material ghosted across my arms and connected to a longer train connected to the back. My shoulders were exposed to the chilly air, but with how amazing I looked, I thought I could deal with the cold.

“How does he have such amazing taste?” I asked aloud.

“He is the king,” Calanthe replied offhandedly.

“And what will you wear?” I asked. “Surely, Elros intends to escort you.”

“I am wearing this,” she gestured to the dress she had one.

“Certainly not,” I shook my head. It wasn’t that it was an ugly dress, but it was something she had worn often. I had seen the silver dress more times than I could count. I pointed to my wardrobe.

“Wear whatever you want.”

“I cannot!” She looked shocked.

“Calanthe, you look beautiful already, but even you deserve to wear something new. I have plenty of dresses in here that I have yet to wear. Take whatever you want,” I urged her.

“But, Y/N-,” she began.

“I know you are taller than me, but I’m sure they would fit,” I said ignoring her. “I have this one,” I pulled out a plum colored gown.

“Everything you have has been given to you by King Thranduil. I could not wear them,” she insisted and I began to feel that maybe I had made her feel self-conscious.

“Calanthe,” I began. “You are my only female confidant here and my closest friend. I mean no insult, I just wanted to thank you for everything.” I took her hand in mine. “I know that there is a line you do not want to cross, but you are my friend first. Remember that.”

“Thank you,” she smiled softly and tried not to let her eyes water. “I also think of you as a friend, Y/N. I thank you for your generosity, but truly, I am fine wearing this.”

A knock on our door drew us apart and thinking it was Thranduil I moved to answer it. I was surprised to see Galion on the other side of the door. He blinked when he saw me, his jaw dropping slightly.

“Y/N,” he breathed out. “My friend, you look like a queen.” He smiled.

“I hope you mean beautiful,” I joked as a blush spread across my face. “Is Thranduil ready?”

“He is nearly ready. And I did mean beautiful,” he said while shifting a bundle in his arms. “I expect Calanthe is with you.”

I answered by opening the door to reveal the elleth. He nodded and asked if he could enter. Agreeing, I watched him approach the lounge chair in the room and lay the bundle over it. He unraveled the outer material and revealed a lilac gown with silver flowers embroidered over the hem and bust. The sleeves were tight at the shoulder, but then flowed out at the elbow and dusted the floor. There was white silk laces in front that tucked into the skirt of the dress.

Calanthe and I stared at the dress and then Galion looking for an answer.

“From Elros,” he explained. “He hopes you will accept and wear this tonight, Calanthe.”

The elleth was at a loss for words as she ran her fingers over the material. Placing my hand on her shoulder, she seemed to shake from her thoughts.

“Let’s get you dressed,” I sang.

—————

Exiting my dressing room, I sent Calanthe on her way to meet Elros wherever he was waiting for her. I took a seat on the bed, fingers playing with the material of the dress. I was in love with it.

“Meleth,” Thranduil gasped and I turned around. I hadn’t even heard him enter the bedroom.

“You look beautiful, Y/N. Ethereal,” he complimented.

He was wearing a floor length, gold brocade coat with slightly darker pants. The inside lining was green silk like my dress. Once again, we were matching.

“You look so handsome, my love,” I stood to pull him into a kiss.

“I have something for you,” he pulled a circlet from behind his back. It was gold, like the one he was wearing. In the center was a fire opal. Letting him set it on my head, I kissed him again.

“I love it!” I exclaimed. “Thank you, _Aran nin_.”

“Anything for you, _Tári nin,_ ” he said cupping my face. “We have a little time.” He eyed the bed behind me, but I pushed him back with a giggle.

“If we start, we will never make it to dinner and what a terrible impression I would make,” I teased. “However,” I let my hand slide over the front of his trousers. “Maybe after dinner.”

—————

Again, Thranduil escorted me to the festivities, however instead of going to the dining room like I expected, we headed to another room. When the doors opened for us, the elves who were seated all stood. I looked over the giant space and realized this must be a ballroom, though I had never been in one. Everything about the room was ornate: the floor tiles, the paintings that hung on the walls, the moulding.It all screamed elegance and I thought at least my dress matched the setting.

I was led to another long table that faced the crowd, but the tables that lined the room were aligned vertically so the people had to turn to look at us. This time, only Bard and his children were sitting at our table, but not Thranduil’s council, however I did see them close by. Before, they could not stare at me openly, but now their eyes fell upon me so I tried to avoid their gaze. I knew what Thranduil said earlier was true, I would be accepted, at least to an extent, but I still felt self-conscious with all the attention.

Our seats were pulled out for us and as soon as Thranduil sat, food was brought out and served. The meal looked amazing and I found I was starving as I eyed it. Those snacks at lunch did not quite fill me up. Wine was poured for us, but I saw Bard grab another mug of ale from one of the servers.

“Still no wine for you?” I asked.

“This is much better,” he smiled and took a big gulp.

“I hope it goes well with dinner,” I said before taking a sip of my own drink. The taste was still off and the fact bothered me. I must be getting sick from being in the cold for so long, I reasoned once again, encouraging myself not to worry.

—————

“Would you care to dance, my love?” Thranduil began to stand as we looked over the many elves twirling around the floor. Dinner had just ended and mistrals began playing as soon as the plates were cleared.

“I do not know how to dance,” I admitted shyly. “I never really had a chance to learn.”

“I will show you,” Thranduil said standing and pulling me to my feet. “Come,” he commanded.

“I’ll embarrass myself!” I tried to argue but he ignored me and I found myself on the edge of the dance floor, trembling.

“Thranduil,” I hissed.

“Give me your hand, Y/N. I will guide you.”

“If I trip,” I began but Thranduil quickly cut me off.

“You will not. Follow me,” he said as his hand gripped my waist and pulled me to him.

I placed my free hand on his shoulder and was thankful that the dress was covering my horrible footwork. Thranduil was so graceful and I tried hard not to stumble into him as he guided me between the dancing pairs. They parted for us, glancing over their shoulders our way as we passed. I ignored them for Thranduil’s sake, besides, if I didn’t concentrate I might just fall.

Thranduil suddenly spun me and as I came back to him, I caught Calanthe looking like a dream over his shoulder. Elros held her tightly to him as they swayed to the music. The two of them were lost in each other’s eyes, shy smiles on both of their faces. My heart soared at the sight.

“What has you so happy, _Hervess_?” Thranduil whispered to me though he had to bend down to reach me.

“Look behind me,” I said and turned the two of us so he could see.

“Ah,” he mused. “I suppose I should have noticed.”

“Even I found out by accident,” I laughed. “I walked in on something I shouldn’t have.”

“Nothing scandalous I hope,” Thranduil chuckled.

“Never. I swear,” I lied. I would not reveal exactly what I walked in on. I didn’t want to embarrass either of my friends.

Again, a laugh escaped Thranduil. “You said you did not know how to dance and yet, you are doing perfectly.”

I blushed and lightly swatted his arm. “I have a fantastic teacher,” I smiled at him. He looked even more handsome than usual and my heart fluttered in my chest. The lights shone behind him bathing him in a veil of light and I got fuzzy feeling looking at him. It was as if all I could see was the Elven king.

As my hands grew clammy, I began to realize the flutter of my heart was not fading. A cold feeling washed over me as we continued dancing, although my movements became stiff causing Thranduil to pause for a moment. My head felt light, like I had had too much to drink, but I barely had any throughout dinner.

“Love,” I began, swallowing the fear. “Love, I think something is wrong.” My hand clutched my heart which felt painfully tight.

“It’s happening again,” I stuttered our and suddenly Thranduil was ushering me out of the ballroom, ignoring everyone as we passed. In the hallway, he called for two guards before lifting me into his arms and rushing towards our chambers. My eyes began to close on their own, my vision fading quickly. I did not know what was happening and though I was scared, I also felt some sort of peace in Thranduil’s arms.

“Hold on,” He begged. “Please hold on.”

I silently promised him I would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dress References: https://pin.it/55yULTf


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil and the Reader find out what ails her and it is more than either of them could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, has it really been over a month? Sorry for the lack of updates everyone, but I was having some personal issues and hadn’t been able to write much.  
> I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, but hopefully I won’t have any more trouble getting the other chapters out.

It was a marvel at just how fast the King’s healers could be assembled. They already had Y/N laid out on her bed and were swiftly brewing some concoction as well as trying to keep Thranduil calm. They’d been through this once and miraculously she’d pulled through, but they needed to determine the underlying cause of this illness. A knock on the door startled the king who demanded to know who it was.

Bard entered worried about the sudden exit Thranduil and Y/N had made. He froze seeing the woman laid out. She was breathing but was clearly unconscious. He approached Thranduil, but stopped when he audibly growled.

“Your people are worried, my king. What has happened?”

“She is ill,” Thranduil grumbled out in frustration. He felt so powerless unable to do anything to stop this. Why her? Why did she suffer so?

“Will she be-,” Bard began but was interrupted by Thranduil.

“No one seems to know.”

“You should calm your people. I will stay until you return.”

“I will not leave her,” Thranduil argued.

“There is unrest, my king!” Bard pressed. “It would only be for a moment. If anything changes, I will send for you.”

Though he was reluctant to leave, Thranduil knew Bard was right and left to address the guests. Bard took a seat next to Y/N wondering just what had happened. She had mentioned this illness before, but according to the healers, this was different than the last time. Bard, momentarily forgetting this was Thranduil’s queen and not just his friend, felt her forehead and was thankful she was not feverish. The healers eyed him, but said nothing.

———

Everything was blurry when I opened my eyes and I blinked several times to clear my vision. I heard people around me but my eyes locked onto Bard’s above me.

“What happened?” I groaned out. My head was pounding and I felt slightly nauseous as I tried sitting up. Bard’s arms steadied me as I settled in the bed. The physical contact made the healers around us freeze momentarily, but they quickly went back to what they were doing.

“You fainted,” he explained.

“How long have I been asleep?” I asked worriedly.

“Nearly a half hour, I’d say.”

“Oh,” I said surprised. “Do they know what is wrong with me?”

One of the healers approached us, but as he got closer, I got more nauseous and had to cover my mouth, swallowing bile down. I groaned and lay back against the pillows. The elf smiled sheepishly at me before handing me a steaming cup.

“Drink this, _Tarí nin_. You will feel much better,” he said. the elf hesitantly faced Bard and bowed to him. “King Bard, I must respectfully ask you to step outside for a moment. I must speak to the Queen in private.”

Bard looked like he wanted to argue but thought better of it and stood to leave.

“If you need anything, I will be outside. I will send for King Thranduil.”

The healer nodded in thanks before facing me again.

“May I speak freely, _Tarí nin_?” He asked.

Nodding I motioned for him to continue anxious for him to tell me what was wrong.

“This is not the same illness that previously plagued you, Tarí nin. In fact, this is no illness at all. I give you and King Thranduil my congratulations. You are with child.”

I nearly dropped the cup I was sipping from at his words. It made sense, but it was impossible for it to happen so quickly. We’d only been married for a short while and I would have noticed, wouldn’t I? Little details came to me and I realized I wasn’t getting sick, I was pregnant.

“ _Tarí nin_?” The healer asked worriedly. “Are you alright?”

“I need Thranduil,” I managed to utter.

“Of course. He will be here shortly,” he bowed and left the room. I couldn’t place the look on his face, but I felt he was judging me somehow.

Nervously, I kept drinking the bitter drink they had given me. It did seem to help calm myself and I no longer felt the urge to vomit. Part of me was excited. I’d never really thought of having a family before I came here, but the thought was nice. I liked children and this one would be mine to love and care for. However, I worried about the future. How long would I live to see them grow? Would they be accepted? My mind kept thinking of Thranduil’s son, Legolas. Surely he wouldn’t be fine with this, would he? I hadn’t even met him yet, and now I was having his sibling. I wanted to cry at the mix of emotions I felt, but instead just kept sipping away. How would Thranduil even feel about this, I wondered.

Just as I thought of him, he rushed in through the doors, robes billowing around him. He looked relieved to see me awake, but his resolve broke when he saw the worried look on my face.

“What is it?” He demanded, fear evident in his tone.

“I think you should sit for this, love.”

“Are you-,” his voice cracked and he couldn’t manage to finish his question.

In a rush to relieve him, I hurriedly answered his unfinished question. “I am with child,” I managed to say.

He blinked several times before a smile broke out on his face. He sat down on the bed and pulled me into his arms, stroking my hair lovingly. A kiss was laid against my temple as we lay together.

“Are you happy, _meleth_?” His voice was soft as he asked.

“In a bit of shock, but I want this. I want to have this baby with you,” I admitted. My hand fell to my stomach and Thranduil settled his there as well. It was amazing just how calm the king made me feel especially when I was torn about something. I dared not bring up Legolas for now, but I knew everything would be fine as long as I had Thranduil.

“Won’t this ruin things up with the coronation in Spring? I’ll be showing by then.”

“We’re already married. It matters little.” He stroked the material over my stomach.

“Did I cause a commotion?” I asked worried about the festival.

“It is managed,” he continued. “Worry not, Y/N.”

“We should get back,” I whispered against his lips.

“No, I do not think so,” he replied before kissing me. “We should bathe.”

I hummed and let him roll the two of us over so that I was laying across his chest. His hands drifted down and slowly pulled the skirt of the dress up.

“Perhaps we should get dirty before bathing,” I suggested.

“Oh _melda_ , is that really what you want?” He groaned out as he rocked his hips. “We should be careful.”

“We will be,” I hissed as his hands found my skin.

“I shall have to be gentle with you,” Thranduil said hotly against my skin and it made me shiver.

I pushed myself up so that I was straddling him, my hands pulling at the fastenings on his chest. _“Ge melin.”_

_“Ge melin, Y/N.”_

———

When I woke, it was morning and I was tangled in Thranduil’s arms, his hand cupping my stomach. I wondered how long it would be until I started showing. Thranduil was already awake and looked like he had been for a while.

“Did you decide to forgo your duties?”

“Only for the moment, my darling. I am simply enjoying the morning with my wife and my child. Am I allowed that pleasure?”

“Always,” I laughed.

He pulled me closer for a kiss before sitting up. “But I regretfully must leave you,” he sighed. “I shall see you this evening.”

“A busy day?”

“When is it not,” he grumbled tiredly as he got up.

———

I saw Bard upon entering the sitting room where breakfast was being served. I smiled and padded over to greet him, taking my seat next to him. Just as I was about to speak, he froze in his movements before a smile broke out on his face.

“I know that look,” he said.

“What look?” I questioned.

“The look you have now. That’s the look my wife,” he caught his breath and audibly swallowed before managing to continue. “That’s the look she had when she would tell me she was carrying.”

My eyes watered at his admission and I reached for his hands, a smile also growing on my face. I nodded hurriedly to confirm his suspicion.

“My congratulations to you both. Is this why you were ill?”

“It appears so. I thought I was coming down with something, but it turns out-well, you know,” I giggled out. “I was nervous, but I feel better now.”

“King Thranduil is happy, I assume?”

“Oh very,” I confirmed. “I think he was more excited than I was.”

“You will make a wonderful mother. Who else knows?”

“Just you and the healers, but I do plan on telling everyone before an announcement is made,” I said. Though I was excited to tell my friends, it seemed I couldn’t find anyone this morning. Calanthe was missing this morning, though I assumed she was wherever Elros was. My guards had been dismissed since I wasn’t leaving the main wing, and Galion had not fetched Thranduil this morning. Everything seemed a bit off, but I attributed it to the festivities last night.

“When are you heading back, Bard?”

“Tomorrow morning, unfortunately. Though we have greatly enjoyed our time here, it is time to go back to Dale.”

“I shall miss you.”

“We will see each other again soon,” he assured me.

———

On my way back to my chambers, I stumbled upon the tail end of Thranduil’s coat turning around the corner. Giggling to myself, I thought I could sneak up and surprise him so I followed the trail as silently as I could. Thranduil had a quick stride when he wasn’t slowing down for me making the current task difficult. He stopped suddenly and I heard him speak. I was going to answer, but then realized it was Sindarin and I had very little idea what he just said.

Another voice responded and I recognized it as the healer that attended me the night before. There was a few words I could make out between the two, but I could tell it was a heated conversation and Thranduil was quickly growing angry. Their voices echoed off the walls, Sindarin being thrown back and forth, and then the healer nearly shouted in Westron.

“You cannot be certain the child is yours, _Aran nin!_ ”

“How dare you!” Thranduil shouted back.

“The way King Bard looked at her. The way she looked at him. And when I told her she was with child, she looked scared as if she knew,” he pleaded with Thranduil to listen.

I felt my stomach drop and the sudden urge to vomit overwhelm me. At least Thranduil didn’t seem to believe the elf, but the idea that he thought I was unfaithful was horrible.

“You have no idea what we have been through,” Thranduil seethed. “That you would accuse your queen, my wife!”

Not knowing whether to run away as fast as possible or comfort Thranduil, my mind was made up when the healer decided to insult me again. I turned the corner, pushing past Thranduil so that I was face to face with the healer whose face fell the moment he saw me. This was something I was uncomfortable with, but I was angry and upset, and Thranduil was right. After everything we had been through together, I would never hurt him in any way, and here was one of his servants trying to convince him that the child I carried was Bard’s.

“I would just like to say that I am pained by your words, but I have been faithful to my king. King Bard is a friend who is more like family than anything else. Not that it is any of your concern, but I felt I must say something since you seem so convinced the child I carry is not his.”

Turning towards Thranduil who was stunned as he looked upon me, I bowed before making my exit. Laying my hand on his arm, I spoke.

“Sorry for intruding, _meleth_. I will see myself back.”

Thranduil’s strong grip stopped me before I could leave.

“I will handle this and then I will take you back to our room, _meleth nin_ ,” he forced out against my temple. “Wait for me by the window.” He lifted his face and pointed at the healer who stood by uncomfortably.

“No one insults my wife.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil takes care of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone!  
> Sorry for the delay in posting. I will be updating again soon.

Thranduil had dragged me back to our chambers not long after I had sat by the window. I did not know what he said or did to the healer, but I found I cared little. I was angry and why should I not be? However, I worried Thranduil would be sour with how I intervened, but I just couldn’t help but say something to defend myself.

After the chamber door shut, I tried to gauge Thranduil’s mood, but he refused to meet my gaze. I was suddenly horrified with the thought that perhaps part of him believed what he had been told. Gods, what was I to do?

“You cannot really believe I have been unfaithful, can you?” I whispered wanting him to hear me, but equally afraid of his response.

“Of course not,” he shook his head frustratedly. “I am not human like you. I can feel our bond. I would know if you had.”

“You know I would never!” I argued.

“I know, meleth nin. I know.” He stepped away from me. “But even hearing the rumor upsets me.”

“I’ve done nothing wrong, Thranduil.”

“I am aware!” 

Obviously still upset, his words came out sharp. He took a moment to control himself before speaking again, taking a calming deep breath. “The only thing you have done is love me,” he sighed out. “I am not angry with you, Y/N.”

“Good,” I snatched his hand in mine. “I would be very sad if you were.”

That seemed to soften his demeanor slightly, and I caught the corner of his lips curl into a soft smile. He raised my hand to his lips before turning back to me.

“I must take care of a few things, darling. Please stay here until I return.” 

He didn’t give me a chance to argue as he walked back out the chamber doors leaving me alone in the room. I know I had done nothing, and he was not angry, but I suddenly felt that I was being punished regardless. Saddened, I sat down on the plush sheets and fell back against the pillows with a sigh. I blamed the turmoil of emotions growing inside me on my pregnancy, though I knew I was not far along enough for that to affect me yet. Thranduil would have defended me regardless, I assured myself trying to not let my tears fall. He would never believe those lies.

——

I must have fallen asleep because I was now being awoken by Calanthe’s soft voice. My eyes cracked open and I groaned, sitting myself up to face the elleth.

“You must have been quite tired, mellon,” she tittered and helped me sit up. It was only then that I noticed how dim the light was.

“King Thranduil did not wish to wake you. You looked too peaceful to disturb.”

“He was here?” I asked quickly forgetting my grogginess. There was a tightness in my chest as I recalled our talk earlier, the uncomfortable feeling returning. I sat up and let Calanthe lead me over to the vanity.

“Yes, but he wished for you to rest. Dinner will begin shortly.”

“I did not mean to sleep so long,” I whined. “I had things I wished to do.”

“And you will have time to do them tomorrow, but for now, we need to get ready for dinner.”

“I will dine in this.” I gestures to the slightly wrinkled dress I was in. It still looked nice enough for my husband’s company and it was quite comfortable.

“Normally I would agree, but the king has requested the white and gold gown you have yet to wear.” Calanthe left to find the dress in the wardrobe before returning to me. I caught the gown in the mirror and smiled. It was a beautiful dress, like most of the ones Thranduil picked. The cut bared my shoulders and the sleeves draped in a bell shape. 

“It looks more akin to a wedding dress,” I hummed and ran a hand over the soft material. 

“Does it?” Calanthe asked.

“I am sure you all have much more ornate ones, but this is what I would have worn had I married a man in Laketown-or Dale rather. Though I am glad I did not. I am happy exactly where I am.”

“For that, we are all grateful. Now let us get you dressed.”

——

I was surprised to see Thranduil outside the dining room when Calanthe and I arrived. She bowed and left us as soon as we stopped in front of the doors. My anxiousness hit me full force as I saw him, but I pushed it down. Surely, he was not mad. 

His hands caressed my face, thumbs stroking my cheeks gently. After a moment he kissed my forehead.

“Meleth nin,” he began. “I apologize for earlier. I did not mean to leave you so abruptly, but I had to make preparations.”

“Preparations?” I asked confused.

“You will see,” he smiled. “For now, may I ask for your company?”

“Of course, Thranduil.” I reached up to pull him down for another kiss. “I did not mean to be-,” I tried to explain but was cut off by Thranduil.

“You have done nothing wrong, Y/N. I hope you know that you mean everything to me, and I was only angered by the thought that someone would accuse you of such an act.”

“I know, love,” I assured him, slipping my arm into the crook of his elbow. “Lead the way.”

As we made our way through his winding halls, Thranduil continued to talk to ease the echoing silence. Normally guards were posted or patrolling but I had yet to see one. Strange, I thought.

“Would you like to know what happened to the healer?” 

“Not particularly,” I shook my head. I was still mad about it. “Unless he’s-,” I looked up at him through my lashes. “No more?”

With a gentle pat to my hand, Thranduil chuckled under his breath. “I am not so cruel as to end the life so frivolously, even if I think they deserve it. But worry not, there are many other-and better-healers to attend to you and our child.”

I smiled widely and lay my hand on my belly. “I still cannot believe there is a little one inside,” I giggled. “I cannot wait to meet them.”

“Nor can I,” he smiled back. 

We stopped outside the banquet hall doors and I looked at Thranduil curiously. Why were we not dining in our normal setting? My mind then reminded me that tonight was Bard’s last evening in Mirkwood and surely this was a great send off for him. With my confusion gone, I awaited the doors to open as I stood by Thranduil, but when they did, I saw rows and rows of tables much like the other night draped in white linens and winter blooms. Candles were lit at every place setting shining brightly in the room. As we entered, everyone stood and bowed. Amidst the crowd, I spotted Bard sitting at the head of his own table with his children, all smiles and excitement. My eyes then caught Calanthe stood beside Elros and my guards at a table set along the wall. 

Gallon assisted in seating us at the head of the room facing the crowd. When I first saw Bard was not joining us, I thought I had misjudged how long the festivities for Turuhalmë and this was in fact the last night. However, I quickly realized that could not be. I had planned for this celebration, I should know if I was a day off and so my confusion returned.

Before the meal was brought out, Thranduil stood and called for wine to be poured for all. I politely declined, and settled for the water already placed before me. 

“We thank you for joining us this evening,” he began. “I have arranged this banquet to share an announcement.” 

He offered me his hand to help me stand. With his hand in mine, he continued speaking to the crowd.

“We have been blessed with a child. Let us all rejoice.”

To my surprise the collective gasp of the crowd was followed by cheers and wide smiles. There were no sneers or glares as I looked over the room. I glanced to my friends, who, while shocked, couldn’t hold back their happiness at the announcement. I wish I had told them personally, but the look on their faces were priceless. My heart soared at the sight.

“Are you surprised?” Thranduil asked me.

“You did this? All of this?”

“For you I would do anything.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long overdue apology is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been planning for this to happen as soon as I posted chapter 15, and I’m glad someone brought this up in the reviews. You guys read me so well! This is a shorter chapter, but we are not done with the story yet.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this one! Thank you for sticking around with me!

I could feel the warmth of the sun shining on my face. It was morning already. Cracking my eye open to the early morning light, I groaned and tried turning over to curl back into the softness of the bed. I hadn’t been sleeping well lately, constantly waking up in the night feeling dinner rise back up from my stomach. I still felt the nausea now as I lay in bed. My hands roamed over the faint roundness of my stomach as I sighed. It had only been a few months since we found out about our little love, but I was already wanting them out, the constant urge to vomit making me lose my taste for the beauty that is carrying.

I rolled my self up and off the mattress still cradling my belly and walked to the washroom for the third time that morning. I paused by the mirror to stare at my swollen stomach. Though I was excited, I was still nervous about giving birth. Calanthe had explained that elves carried longer than humans, something I was unaware of and I worried it would be a problem. I did not think my body could take more than nine months of pregnancy, but ever since that strange dream that felt so long ago, I was not sure of what my body was capable of.

Thranduil was already gone as he’d been busy these past few days making plans for my eventual coronation. I felt awful waking him in the night, but he had been a dutiful husband, helping me up and even holding the hair out of my face when I became too sick to do it on my own. I saw his worry and had to remind him that I was human after all and this was expected though I was still hoping it be a temporary side affect. Perhaps it was time to see a healer about it.

Peeking out from my chambers, I saw I was alone. There were no guards waiting which I was grateful for. Ever since Thranduil’s announcement months ago, I felt smothered by everyone in the palace though I knew I should be grateful for the excitement of the staff and council. I no longer felt uncomfortable being fawned over but being alone for once was nice. Dressing quickly, I made my way to the healers’ hall forgoing my usual braids and tying my hair up.

Upon entering, I saw the room was mostly empty save for one person standing near the back of the hall. I called out announcing myself, but felt cold once the elf turned around. It was the healer who accused me of being unfaithful. I had not seen him since our last encounter and was not sure what to say to him hoping someone else was hidden behind one of the many doors. Why him of all people?

He too looked unhappy to see me, a dejected aura surrounding him as he let out a small sigh. I wanted to excuse myself, but a wave of nausea crashed over me and I swallowed down the bile before approaching. I was desperate at that point and I’d let anyone check over me. Once I was close enough, he spoke, eyes never looking directly at me.

“ _Tarí nin_ , please sit. I will find someone to assist you. It will be a moment.” He turned to leave.

“Wait,” I suddenly called out. I couldn’t help it, he looked so saddened and I never liked upsetting others. “There is no need to go searching if you are available. I just need something for my stomach.”

Shaking his head, he explained. “I am not allowed to assist you, _Tarí nin_. Forgive me, I will find the head healer for you.”

My brows drew together. “Are you not-oh!” It dawned on me that this was his punishment from Thranduil. He had lost his former position, one he probably had worked to achieve for centuries. I mentally cringed. My own anger and selfishness had gotten him nearly thrown out of the palace and I gathered it was his skill that saved him at least the title of assistant healer. I sighed deeply, embarrassed for my actions. What had he really done other than doubt me? He tried to protect his king and he was punished for it probably because of my anger.

“I came because I feel ill, however now that I am here I realize I owe you a great apology.” My words stopped him in his tracks. “My anger got the best of me. I am sorry. You were worried for your king and how can I fault you for that? I was angered, but now I understand what that has cost you. I forget what I am; that my words have weight here.”

“I should not have accused-,” he tried to explain, but I stopped him with my hand.

“No, you were only doing what you thought was right. I am sorry it has taken me so long to see that and I-,” I gagged suddenly, quickly covering my mouth.

The elf scanned a shelf before selecting a bottle and handing it to me. “Drink this. It will help.”

Pulling the cork out I downed the liquid inside ignoring the taste and wiped the grimace from my face. “Sorry,” I said and felt my stomach settle. “Oh that feels much better.”

“If that is all, _Tarí nin_ ,” he began at least meeting my gaze now.

“Yes thank you,” I paused realizing I didn’t even know his name. “Er well-“. I mumbled embarrassed.

Thankfully he caught on. “Renith,” he bowed.

“I will be honest with you, Renith. I do not know what I am facing with a half-elven child, and I believe I should have the best healers to assist with my condition.”

“King Thranduil has selected the best for you.” His tone was respectful but I heard how hurt he was.

“Renith, with all due respect, you are still the best. If you would assist I would be most grateful.”

“The king has made his decision, I’m afraid.”

“Let me deal with Thranduil. I am sorry for what happened and I would have you lead the healers once more should you wish it,” I stood and bowed to him catching his eyes widening when I lowered my head. “Even if you should not wish to assist with mine and my child’s health, it is the least I can do. Allow me to make up for my mistake.”

Renith stood stunned before gathering himself and responding. “I thank you, _Hiril vuin_. That is most generous of you and I accept your offer.” He gestured for me to sit again and took the vial back from me. Setting it on the table, he then took hold of my arm, his fingers feeling my wrist for a pulse. “How have you been feeling lately?”

“The nights and early mornings are the hardest. It is difficult to keep dinner down. Breakfast occasionally as well.” I described what had bothered me nervously, afraid anything I said would alarm him and in turn alarm me.

“That is fairly normal,” he stated and I breathed a sigh of relief. “In time, you should not feel as terrible, however, until then, I will have a tonic prepared for you. It will settle your stomach,” he said releasing me.

“I would appreciate it. Thank you, Renith.”

“You are most welcome, Queen Y/N. Do you require anything else?”

“No, that is all,” I nodded and began heading back to the door, the healer at my side.

“Thank you again,” he bowed as he opened the door for me.

“It is I who should thank you,” I replied clapping my hand on his shoulder which was awkward considering he was much taller than I. “I am glad to have such a talented healer.”

The smile that spread across my face matched the one he sported and I felt so much better than I had in a while. Now I just needed to find Thranduil.


End file.
